Curiosity Hung the Hacker
by Gelly619
Summary: DISCONTINUED, BEING REWRITTEN! NEW STORY UP, CHECK MY PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**[] Quiet! I know I should be working on other stuff, but this story has been plaguing my brain! Don't hurt me! D: []**

I didn't expect my life to turn upside down over one little thing.. Okay, hacking into the government's top secret files wasn't _little_, but still! Who knew giant robots ruled the world? Who knew that a cartoon was actually _real!_ That little voice nagging me in the back of my head was right. Messing with things you don't understand is never good, especially when you discover your whole world is a lie.

~/~/~/~

My finger roamed around the keyboard, quickly tapping the keys as the security windows popped up. Sweat beads coated my forehead, in which I wiped away promptly. It was scary, _this_ was scary. Hacking the government files was risky, hell, I could be sent to prison for life. But I had to know, what was the sighting of the alien craft that crashed in California? Was it real? God only knew, well, the Government would anyway.

I was curious.. Too curious for my own good. The little voice gnawing away at me told me so. _Once I know the truth I'll feel better…_ I reassured myself.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself, a small red siren icon in the corner of my screen pinged loudly to notify me I was in trouble. Retracing my steps I quickly fixed the problem and proceeded on. I was deep, oh way deep. I knew there were only a few more security fire walls to pass to until I hacked the database.

"Please dear God, don't fail me now computer skills!" A large red window popped up stating.

'**WOULD YOU LIKE TO ENTER?'**

Clicking yes, I waited what seemed like forever. The hourglass turned over and over, I counted at least fifteen times. At last it opened.

'**CALIFORNIA ATTACK'** My eyes roamed over the words before reading under them.

'**DECEPTICONS RECOVERED ANOTHER OF THEIR COMRADS FROM SPACE. DESIGNATION: SKYWARP. ALTERNATION FORM F-18 HORNET. MEGATRON HAS INFORMED US TO TELL THE NATION IT WAS A TERRORIST ATTACK. DEATH COUNT: 118.'**

My jaw hung open, I couldn't believe my eyes. Megatron? From that Transfamers, err.. Transformers show? I shook my head not wanting to believe this. Over the past few months there had been various 'crashes' and 'terrorist' attacks across the U.S. But this, this was too much. Giant robots ruled over the U.S. and more were coming.

Rubbing my temples I exited out of the screen, shutting off my laptop and walking out of my room. I lived in an apartment on Lake Erie front of Ohio. Stepping onto my balcony I looked over at the lake. It was a shimmering blue, of course from the distance. Sunrays bounced off the surface giving it a shining look, it was a nice day in the middle of the summer.

"This can't be real.." I whispered to myself, "None of this. Megatron is a cartoon character.. The Decepticons, its fake." Even if my reasoning was right, I knew deep down inside if the government actually recorded this.. It was oh-so very real.

Tearing myself from the balcony's railing, I shuffled back inside closing the screen door. Glancing at the clock mounted above my television I read it was 4:30pm. Lacing my fingers through my locks I sighed deeply. _I'll just take a shower and rest._ I thought to myself. Retreating back into my room I stripped off my closes tossing them onto my bed.

**CRACKLE**

Spinning around where I heard the sparking noise, my eyes led me to my laptop.

"I swore I turned that off." I mumbled. Tiptoeing over to the device I shut it, then placed it under my bed.

"Stay." I ordered. After a moment, I was satisfied that my laptop wouldn't bark back at me, I slipped out my room and into the bathroom. Two white towels were placed on the sink, one smaller than the other on top.

Turning the knob, the water from the showerhead gushed out. Stretching out my hand to feel the water's temperature I frowned, turning the other knob labeled 'C'. Feeling that the water was to my licking I pushed aside the shower curtain and stepped inside. Moving the curtain back in its original place, I allowed the warm water to easy my frayed nerves.

_It doesn't matter, I'll just forget about this and go on with my life. I doubt the.. Uhh Decepticons, would want to come to Ohio.. _Reaching for the shampoo I lathered it through my hair, massaging my scalp.

_Heh, the-what were they called? Oh yeah!-Autobots will take care of them I'm sure._ Rinsing the soap from my hair I reached for the bar of soap next to me. Rubbing myself down thoroughly, I quickly rinsed the suds off of myself. Deciding I didn't want anymore than just a five minute shower I turned off the water.

Moving the curtain aside I grabbed the small white towel wrapping my hair up in the classic towel turban. Then taking the larger towel and wrapping it around myself. Stepping in front of the mirror I wiped the condensation off the glass and looked over myself.

The same hazel eyes, pale skin, and dark blonde hair. Nothing had changed since the last time. Sure, I wasn't ugly.. But I wasn't perfect. My thighs were a little on the chubby side and I thought my stomach was fat, but hey.. I guess it could be worse.

Shuffling out of my bathroom I returned to my bedroom, pulling a bra and panties from my drawer. Making sure I wiped myself done, I dawned the said materials of clothing, then taking an Invader Zim T-shirt from my pj drawer and a pair of boy shorts I slipped into them feeling refreshed.

I plopped down on my bed rolling over to face my dull gray wall. I often spent hours looking at it, I couldn't honestly help it.. I thought a lot. Maybe that's why I became a hacker, or learned to be one anyway. I think to much.

**FRITZ,CRACKLE,BANG.**

I screamed hearing the loud mini explosion from under my bed. Hopping onto the floor I peaked under, smoke was rising. Coughing I fanned it away looking to see where the source came from.

"Oh no.. Not my laptop!" I groaned pulling out the smoking piece of machinery. I frowned.

"At least I can hold a funeral for you later.." Sighing I placed my broken laptop on my desk. By this time my fire alarm was blaring. Taking my pillow I fanned it to make it shut up. After about 5 minutes of flailing my arms around it stopped. Moaning I once again dropped onto my bed pulling my pillow over my head. My eyes closed and I instantly fell into my dreams.

~/~/~/~/~

Large red eyes stared at me from a distance. I was trapped in some sort of cell, a jail cell maybe? Not lingering on the thought, my eyes widened in horror as the large red eyes took a shape around them. It was large, no HUGE! I heard clicks and clangs of metal as it looked as if the thing's skin _moved. _Soon it took its shape. It was a Transformer.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud booming voice.

"**Rica Diogardia. You know too much for your own well being. Thinkers don't survive long."**

Darkness exploded from around me. The red eyes were the only source of light. I would have taken darkness over the glare of this monster.

~/~/~/~/~

I awoke hours later, my digital clock on my desk read 4:50am. A cold sweat coated my body. I felt sick, and scared. This couldn't be good. And as if things couldn't get worse, the ground below me began to tremble. In steady beats in came, like foot steps… Then it hit me.

"_No.._"

**[]Like like? I know, I'll update other stuff soon. But isn't this sexy? Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll make this a romance or fluff story. You tell me.[]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[] Chappy twooo. Is it weird I thought Starscream was looking through my window last night? Not that I wasn't absolutely ecstatic, but weird. Anyway… I'm undecided of where to send Rica to the Autobot's side of the Decepticon's. Review with your choice, or vote on my profile. :3 [] Theme'd by Take it Off by Ke$ha**

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

"Crap crap crap.." I chanted as I sprinted down the hall. The shaking started to become more violent, and I had a hunch what it could be. Fumbling with the lock on my door, I dropped my keys several times before throwing the cursed thing open. By this time various people in the apartment were walking around wondering what was going on.

"Is it an earthquake?" I heard a man say as I zoomed past him. I noticed children with their mother, and elderly people also in the hallways. They gave me strange looks, but I ignored them. The sooner I got out of here, the sooner they would be safe.. And me too hopefully.

My breath came in huffs, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Deciding it would be safer to take the stairs than the elevator, I almost regretted it. _Almost._ Suddenly the beating crashed down _hard._ I lost my footing rolling down the stairs. I cursed loudly, gingerly touching my elbow where I landed. It felt like a thousand needles were being hammered into it. I assumed it was broken. Tears slid down my cheeks, but I went on.

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

Reaching the bottom level of the building I struggled to open the glass door. I groaned cursing my injured arm to the high heavens. I couldn't believe my luck..

A light caught my eye, it was blue.. Bright as hell. Soon there were two great blue lights.. What the hell?

"Hey! Human! We need to get you out of here now!" A voice said.

I looked around dumbly, where did it come from?

"Ugh.. C'mon now, out here!" The blue lights dimmed slightly.

I pushed the door open with my butt exiting the building. All that stood there was a red Lamborghini.

"What the.."

The doors flew up, "Get in."

I blinked, "Did you just.. Ohhh!" Realizing this was a Transformer I inched near the car, suddenly stopping.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" I asked in a timid voice.

"Autobot! Primus, _hurry!_"

I looked around frantically. Why me? Why couldn't I be some kind of stamp collector? But no, I had to hack into the government's database and ugh.. With all regrets pushed aside I hopped in the drivers seat of the Lambor.

~/~/~/~/~

"So what's your name human?" We've been driving for at least a few hours for what I could tell. This.. Autobot was oddly friendly enough.

"Rica." I mumbled as I gazed out the window.

"Huh, weird name."

"Oh really? What's _your_ name then?"

"Sideswipe, the best looking 'Bot of all the Autobots."

"And you say _my _name is weird?" I giggled, Sideswipe had a pretty big ego I could see that already.

"Pfft, I'm still the slaggin' best 'Bot out there."

"Mmhm.. Sure Sideswipe."

We remained silent for another hour or so before Sideswipe broke the silence.

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

I tilted my head, that was certainly random.

"Uhh.. Mostly rock and alternative stuff.."

"Hm, Alternative?"

"Like Neon Trees, 3Oh!3, Weezer.."

"Neon Trees?"

"Yeah, here.. Umm.." I moved to reach into my pocket, suddenly remembering my broken arm.

"Oh shit! Ouch!" I recoiled at the movement, cradling my poor arm.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ugh.. I think I broke my arm when I fell down the stairs.. Trying to get away from a _DECEPTICON_ who happened to actually be _you_." I bit back harshly.

"Oh.." He mumbled back. Sighing I patted his dashboard.

"Sorry, Sideswipe. Just a little shaken I guess."

"It's alright!" He immediately perked up. Rolling my eyes I pulled my iPod from out of my pocket with my good hand.

"Where could I plug this in-?" I was cut off as a wire shot from somewhere, and hooked into my iPod. Soon music started to play from the speakers.

**Here we go again**

**I kinda wanna be more than friends**

**So take it easy on me**

**I'm afraid you're never satisfied**

**Here we go again**

**We're sick like animals**

**We play pretend**

**You're just a cannibal**

**And I'm afraid I wont get out alive**

**No I won't sleep tonight**

Animal by Neon Trees blasted through the speakers.

"Sideswipe! Turn it down!" I shouted over the chorus.

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

"SIDESWIPE!"

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

"YEAH?"

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waitin' for?**

"TURN IT DOWN DAMNIT!"

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

The music's volume lowered, and I exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Thank you.. God.." I muttered.

"That song is really catchy!"

_He is really cute.._ I mused to myself. _NO. BAD RICA! NO CRUSHING ON TRANSFORMERS!… But he's sooooo-_

"Hey Rica? Why did your heart rate increase? Are you okay?"

"Yes-no, maybe.. I.. YOU'RE SO CUTE!" I blurted. Gasping I turned my head away in shame, the warm sensation gathering in my cheeks.

"Aww, that's nice." He chuckled, I felt the light vibrations throughout the car.

Clearing my throat, I suddenly remembered to ask the very question that I _should_ have asked in the first place.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Autobot Base. It's built in a mountainside in Pennsylvania. Not too much farther now, maybe another hour."

"Oh.. Okay."

The music picked up again, familiar lyrics bouncing off the sides of the interior and into my ears.

**Hush, hush**

**The world is quiet**

**Hush, hush**

**We both can't fight it**

**It's us that made this mess**

**Why can't you understand?**

**Whoa, I won't sleep tonight**

I smiled the low music lulling. I was growing really tired, and Sides' was actually pretty comfortable. Snuggling into his seats, I carefully set my arm so it wouldn't be moved to much. My eyes closed and I heard the last bit of lyrics sung to me.

"Say goodbye to my heart tonight…"

**[] Hooray! I know this one is short, but I just wanted to see what I could mold this into. I think its going to be a SideswipexOC, maybe even SidexOCxSunny. I'm seeing a few of those.. But idk. We'll see. I might even toss her to the Decepticons still. XD Review!333 []**


	3. Chapter 3

**[] Oh. How I actually love writing this fic! I love hearing the feed back, makes meh smile. I'll get to the other stories.. Eventually… But anyway! Seems like you guys like Sides and Rica, I'll be introducing Sunny and for Syber Tyger; Jazz. :D ^^ Enjoy []**

Sideswipe stole my iPod for the rest of the drive. I woke up to _Eye of the Tiger._ Not the strangest thing I've heard though, well, kind of. Maybe not as strange as the time I thought there was a rainbow colored French poodle eating nachos in my kitchen. _Maybe._

Anyway, Sideswipe told me we would be at the base in less than 15 minutes. Turns out Pennsylvania had more mountains then I thought, I often looked out the window to see that if Sideswipe decided to make a wrong turn, we would be tumbling off a cliff. It was less than reassuring that he was paying more attention to the music then the road either.

I also noticed my arm had nasty looking bruises all over it. Dark purple with a sickly yellow.. _That's attractive. _I prayed wherever the base was, it had a medic. It hurt like hell…

"Sideswipe, how much longer?" I asked.

"Uhh.. Maybe another 5 minutes." He replied, currently Panic! At the Disco was playing over his speakers. "These lyrics make no sense, Rica. Nine in the Afternoon.. That doesn't even make sense! Nine Earth time is night."

"That's the point." I giggled at his frustration. Sides was really growing on me the last few hours. He was adorable, and really nice. I knew we got along well. And now that I thought about it, there's another question that I should've asked Sideswipe a while ago…

"Sides?"

"Yeah?"

"You said the Decepticons were after me… They knew about what I did then?…"

He paused for a moment, I'm sure I caught him off guard with the question. He seemed pretty free spirited. Not the kind of person.. Err 'bot that thought about depressing things.

"After Optimus sent me to find you, he told me that you discovered what the Decepticons were doing in United States' government. At first we didn't see anything from the Decepticons, but about 4:00am we saw that Thundercracker, one of the Decepticons, was headed in your direction. We assumed he was after you." He paused again. "That's how I got here and met'cha. Optimus can explain things better I'm sure.. But Ratchet will want to take a look at the break in your arm."

"So it is broken! Fuck me…" I moaned.

"Fuck you?…" I blinked at his response, before quickly fixing my mistake.

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

He snickered, rounding the side of the mountain. I noted we were pretty high up now. Sideswipe drove for another minute or so before abruptly stopping.

"Sides?" I asked.

"Get out." He said.

"What?"

"GET _OUT! _Hurry!"

His door sung up, I hesitated before scrambling out of the passenger side. As soon as my back was to a tree leaning off the side of the mountain, I looked back to Sides who was transforming. I looked on in awe as he shifted, metal clicks and clangs maybe even a few grinding gears. He was _tall._ Well, to me anyway, but still. His attention was on the open end of the mountainside, where if I fell I would feel like a cartoon character that fell for a few hours.

"Sideswipe?" I called in a timid tone.

"Just stay back, I'll take care of it."

"Take care of wh-"

Dear. God. I saw it now, a sleek blue jet was speeding toward us now. It looked like it wouldn't stop until it rammed us through either. Sideswipe took a fighting stance, and looked like he was ready for anything. I hoped so.

It didn't take long for the jet to get to us. It, I mean _he,_ transformed tackling Sideswipe. (How do I know it was a guy? Well… His voice was deep as fuck. Not important..) Sideswipe took the hit, and tossed him off of him off the side of the cliff. He transformed back into a jet and was already on his way back for Sides again. He shot missiles at Sides, he dodged them fairly easily.. But I didn't. I rolled out of the way, cursing everyone from landing on my arm again.

"Goddamn fucking giant robots, breaking my arm, dodging missiles.. I hate my life." During my little rant I didn't see the Jet reach for me. I gasped as pain shot through my broke arm, and the rest of my body.

"I got your little human, Autobot. Now back off, before I destroy the femme." He sneered at Sides.

Sideswipe looked like he was about to rip this guy a new one, he looked really **REALLY**_ PISSED._ Then suddenly it all vanished, and he just smirked.

"Took you long enough, bro." Was all he said.

In the matter of seconds I was in the air, caught by a blur of yellow, handed off to Sideswipe and racing along the road again. I was strapped into Sides' seat, and I turned around to see another transformer fighting the jet.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WAS THAT?" I shouted at Sides.

"That was my bro, Sunny. And the guy he's beating the slag out of is Thundercracker. Hold on!" He sped up, I screamed as he was headed for the a bridge that was out.

"NO NO NO! SIDES!" I shut my eyes tightly, I felt a soft bump and his voice again.

"Geez, you're such a sparkling." I opened my eyes to see we were inside of a metal room.

At that I just spazzed out.

"We, I, you, it, bridge, cliff, fall, what just happened?" I sputtered off.

"We went into the base, you freaked out, I laughed, the bridge was a portal, the cliff is back there, and we didn't fall. Does that answer your statements?" My face grew pink with embarrassment, shown up by Sides.. What a day.

His doors opened again, and I was out. I laid on the floor, staring up at Sideswipe who was staring back at me.

"I hate you." I stated.

"No you don't."

"Prove it."

"I saved your life."

"You broke my arm."

"Touché."

Rolling my eyes I looked over to the entrance of the.. Base I guessed and saw a yellow Lamborghini driving in. It skidded to a stop a foot away from me and transformed.

"That's it. I'm never saving you're aft again. The slaghead scratched the paintjob." The yellow 'bot frowned at Sides.

"You're just so self absorbed, Sunny." He shot back.

"Maybe, but I'm still better looking than you." Sunny snickered.

"Shut up!" Sideswipe tackled Sunny rolling around. I was almost a pancake, but I was picked up by another hand.

"You clumsy slaggers! You almost killed the poor girl!" It said looking down at me. "She also has a broken arm…" He stated. _Obviously. _I thought to myself.

"My names Ratchet, I'm the Medic here. And those two are Sideswipe, as you already know, and his twin Sunstreaker. I'm sorry you had to spend the last few cycles with Sideswipe, he is such a bother.." Ratchet sighed dramatically.

"I am not!" The twins both shouted at the medic at the same time, turning then to glare at each other.

"Not to ruin this love fest, but.. Ratchet was it? Could you help me out?" I gestured to my brutally bruise covered appendage.

He nodded walking away from the twins.

"Riiiiccaaa! Take me with you!" Sideswipe called after me.

"She needs her _rest_, Sideswipe. Go play with your brother." Ratchet answered gruffly for me.

"But.."

"The doc said no, sorry Sides." I yelled to him. I saw him frown before I left the room.

~/~/~/~/~

Ratchet fixed up my arm, I had a cast on it. He said it would heal up if I didn't move too much for at least a week, I would be fully healed in about 4 to 6 weeks. I groaned glaring at the ceiling. After I was rested I had to meet with Optimus Prime. I just wanted to go home. Stare at my television for a few hours and get lost in some mindless cartoons. But noooooo, I had to be a bad little girl and.. Ugh. I hated life sometimes.

Ratchet had left me in the med bay, and I just stared mindlessly at the ceiling.

"So.. Bored.." I grumbled to myself. Suddenly the doors of the med bay opened, revealing a silver 'bot. He had a blue visor and a big smile on his face.

"And she lives! Hey little lady." He called to me shuffling next to my bed.

"Um. Hi." I replied nervously.

"I'm Jazz, nice to meet'cha girl."

"I'm Rica."

"A wonderful name."

"Thanks.."

We were silent for a moment before Jazz spoke up again.

"Sides told me you like music, I thought I would stop by and give you something to kill your boredom." He handed me a small blue device. It suddenly transformed into a little bird with shining blue optics.

"This is Bluebeak. He's a little something Wheeljack made for me a while ago, but I think you could use 'em." Jazz smiled as Bluebeak hopped next to me and chirped with delight.

"See? He likes you." I giggled patting the little bird on the head.

"Thanks Jazz, he's wonderful."

"Glad you like it little lady. I would love to stay and talk, but I need to finish up some things. I think I heard the twins were coming to visit you soon. Be on guard for an attack."

I blinked several times.

"Attack?" I asked.

"Oh, never mind. Later Rica." At that he left me with Bluebeak. Bluebeak tilted his head, chirping again.

"Oh, um.. Bluebeak, could you uh.. Play a song for me?"

The little bird chirruped excitedly, looking at me expectantly.

"How about.. Snakes on a Plane? By Cobra Starship?"

Bluebeak hopped up next to me, spreading his wings two small speakers flipped over.

**Times are strange**

**We got a free upgrade for**

**snakes on a plane.**

**Fuck em, I don't care.**

**Pop the cheap champagne,**

**we're going down in flames, hey.**

I grinned remembering the familiar lyrics. I began to sing along to the chorus, laughing as Bluebeak did a little dance with the music.

**It's time to fly,**

**Tonight the sky's alive**

**with the turpentine**

**lounging in their suits and ties.**

**Watch the whore's parade**

**For the price of fame, hey.**

"Having fun, Rica?" I heard Sides speak up. Turning I saw him smiling at me.

"Yes, actually. Cobra Starship is badass."

"Huh.." He mumbled walking to me.

The music was already at the 3rd verse.

**Ladies and gentlemen**

**These snakes are slitherin'**

**with dollar signs in they eyes**

**with tongues so reptilian**

**This industry's venomous**

**with cold-blooded sentiment**

**No need for nervousness**

**It's just a little turbulence.**

"They really are pretty cool.." Sides mumbled.

He was eyeing me weirdly, like he wanted me to do something. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"How's it been going Sides? Had fun with Sunny?"

"In fact he did." Sunny popped up from behind Sides, scaring me half to death.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?" I shouted at Sunny, he just snickered at me.

"Maybe.." He answered in an innocent voice.

I frowned. These two would surely be the death of me, maybe I could get Jazz as a bodyguard or something..

"Hey, Sides. Is it true that Rica sings in her recharge?"

"Oh yeah! Hah! It was the funniest thing, bro."

I glared at Sides.

"Once my arm is healed, your ass is mine." I warned.

"Oooohh, the little femme has got spark. I like that, she's cool, bro." Sunny said to his brother.

"I told you!" Sideswipe said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Her taste of music isn't _bad_ either." Sunny mused.

"Do you wanna go Sunny?"

"Any day little femme." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, patting Bluebeak as the song ended. Rolling over on my side I pulled the blankets over my head.

"I wanna sleep guys.. You can bother me tomorrow."

"But whyyyyyy? Sunny isn't any fun." Sideswipe whined.

I heard a smacking sound.

"You're such a slaggard. Now c'mon, she wanted a some time to recharge. We can bug her tomorrow." Sunny said.

"Yeah, yeah.. Whatever."

I heard them leave the room, I peaked from under the blanket to see Bluebeak's optics dimmed. Maybe he was listening to music or something. Deciding not to bother the little 'bot, I got comfortable in my cot and shut my eyes. This has been one hell of a day..

**[] Wow. This is my longest chapter yet.. LOL! I hope you enjoyed this! Review :D! []**


	4. Chapter 4

**[] Back again. I have news~! CHtH is my new main story! Hooray! Also, would any artists be interested in drawing my beloved Rica? :3 Send me a message here or check the profile. Thanks! Enjoy guys. [] Chapter Theme(The infamous!):I Don't Wanna be in Love by Good Charlotte **

Things were certainly…. Interesting the past few days. The twins pretty much kept me entertained during my 'rest' time. More like the _Ratchet-is-away-lets-poke-fun-at-Rica-time. _Anyway, Sideswipe was at my bedside almost all the time. Sometimes I would wake up and find his hand draped across me and he lied on the floor asleep. In those situations I would usually call for help rather than say D'AWWW! (Which I did later. But I was being crushed, sue me.) I would constantly remind Sides it was only a broken arm. I wasn't dying or anything, but he insisted he would stay. Not much I could do to a fifty foot robot, seriously. Sunny sometimes came in and checked up on his brother, and talked to me briefly. He seemed like a nice character, but not very talkative.. To me anyway. I secretly vowed to get a better relationship with Sunny.

It was Friday by now, a week had past. I got the OK from Ratchet I could walk around, which made me happy to no end. Bluebeak followed me around like girl's beloved puppy. Not that I could complain, he was great company, and a good way to listen to my music. As I walked around the base by myself, I had the strangest feeling I was being watched.. Maybe it was the blotches of red I saw every so often. (I wonder who THAT could've been…) Besides the stalking of a person I won't mention, it was rather peaceful. I was supposed to meet with Optimus Prime, but he was busy. He sent me a message to just.. 'Make myself at home'. Weird.

As I rounded the corner, I spotted Sunny sitting on the large metal couch-like-thing in the rec room. He was staring blankly at some sort of movie.

"What'cha up to Sunny?" I asked attempting to pull myself up on the couch-thing.

"Trying to figure out what the slag this movie is about, and here.." Sunny's hand appeared behind me. I shot him a grateful smile and stepped onto his palm. He deposited me next to him, and I leaned back.

"What's the movie?" I asked.

"Titanic."

_Really? REALLY! _I scolded myself, jesus. This movie always made me cry! I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Oh. I um-Sunny, could you help me get down, I just-" I stuttered.

"Huh? What's so bad about this movie, Rikk(Pronounced Re-Kay-Kay.) Are you scared?" He tested.

"No! I just.. Ugh.." I slumped down, trying not to watch the film.

"Seriously, what's your malfunction with this? Can't be _that_ bad."

"It's not that, its just.." I paused. "Promise not to tell Sides?" I whispered.

"Sure thing, Rikk."

Taking a deep breath I looked away from Sunny, although I could practically feel his gaze on my back.

"…This movie makes me cry."

He paused, studying me for a moment. He then plucked me up by my collar and I dangled in front of his face.

"That's all?"

"Y-yeah.." I sputtered.

"What's so sad about it?"

I looked to the television, seeing it was only the beginning of the movie. Turning back I replied.

"Watch it with me, and you'll see." He nodded placing me down on his leg. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Sunny, could you get me a blanket?"

"A blanket?.." He cocked his head to the side.

"Something to cover me up? I'm cold."

He scratched his head for a moment before a flash going through his eyes.

"One sec." He lifted me up and placed me on the arm of the couch. Moving over he lied on his back. Plucking me up once more he placed me on his chest. I was enveloped in sheer warmness. Like the kind of warm you got from a heating pad, but like, wow. I settled down on his chest getting comfortable. Glancing at Sunny I saw he was watching the film. I studied him for a few moments, I noticed the fins that expanded from his face, his sleek yellow body, and shining blue optics. Sunny seemed nice enough, but I was still unsure of him. Maybe it would change eventually?

~/~/~/~/~/~

My god. I was _bawling_, it was at the end of the movie and Leonardo DeCaprio was hanging on to.. That other chick that really didn't matter. (Well, she wasn't hot like him.) Sunstreaker stared at the movie with a rather blank expression, I could hardly believe it honestly. Did he feel anything for this?

"Sunny." I sniffled, wiping my tears away, "How did you like the movie?"

He looked to me, a look of concern passed his optics. I could plainly see that.

"It was OK, I guess." He shrugged. He looked like he wanted to save more, but didn't. Plucking me off his chest he set me on the floor.

"Gotta get going, why don't you find Sides?" He hurried away without a word of goodbye. I frowned, did I do something wrong? Shrugging off the negative feelings, I heard the credits playing behind me. That one song by Celine Dion. Shaking my head I tried to ignore the lyrics.

**Every night, in my dreams.. **

**I see you, I feel you..**

I groaned fast walking back to the med bay. Maybe I could find Sides…

"OW!" Speak of the devil I ran into Sides' heel, falling on my bum.

"Rica!" He shouted, picking me up and hugging me. (Without squishing me of course.) I struggled to squeeze out of his grasp.

"Sides that _hurts!_ Let go will yah!" I shouted back kicking at him.

"Sorry sorry! I just missed ya so much. Soo~ What'cha wanna do?"

"I actually was looking for you to ask you something.." I paused, relieving myself from the 50 foot robot glomp. " When can I go home? As much as I love being here and all, don't you think people will wonder where I am?"

His optics seemed to grow large like big sad puppy eyes.. (Oh lord..)

"You wanna go home?" He asked.

"Well.. I mean.." I face palmed, "Why do you have to make me feel bad?"

He snickered walking toward some other room. "You can room with me Rica!" A sliding door hissed opened revealing what looked similar to a disco place.. My god..

"Sides. You know this room looks uber crazy, right?"

"Maybe." He shrugged walking in. I noted a large slab of metal in the corner of the room, probably his bed. A desk, with some hightec computer thing, and a massive stereo system. And of course, the jumpin' rainbow colors and disco ball thing on the ceiling.

"You can sleep with me Rica!" He gestured to the slab, in which he placed me on. I watched him curiously as he took something from his desk and walked toward me again offering it to me.

It was a Neon Trees blanket and a fluffy blue pillow. I gasped out feeling how positively soft the blanket was. It was like.. Magic.

"Sides.. You shouldn't have really."

"Yes I should've, or you would've complained your back hurt." He chuckled sitting down next to me.

"Maybe.. But it was still sweet." I smiled giving him an awkward hug. He grinned down at me in return before speaking.

"Hey, guess what?"

"Hm?"

"Animal is my new favorite song. I blame you!" Soon after the song started to play over the speakers.

"Aww, that's nice!" I laughed with him. Man me and Sides were growing really close.. (Wait, was that good?..) He was rambling on about something, but I couldn't quite pay attention.. My thoughts drifted to Sunny again. A small frown formed on my lips of me upsetting him somehow, I couldn't understand what I've done..

"Rica?" Sideswipe's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong?" He inquired, looking concerned.

"Oh.. It's just.. I think I upset Sunny."

"Why do you say that?"

I fumbled with my cast for a few moments before responding.

"Well, we were watching a movie.. And I asked him how he liked it. He didn't say much, but he looked like he wanted to say more. I dunno.."

"What movie?"

I groaned, Why was everyone wanting to know the movie that made me cry!

"Titanic."

"What's that about?"

"Just watch it.." I mumbled. He frowned again not saying anymore. Soon after he got a call from Ratchet saying I should return to him for a check-up. Sides walked me to the med bay in silence. Did I just hurt them both? I stopped in front of the med bay's doors turning to Sideswipe.

"I'm sorry if I upset you too."

"No, no. It's fine. I'll watch the movie, or ask Sunny about it later. I'll come to see ya in about an hour. Make sure Hatchet doesn't bust you too bad for roaming around the base unsupervised."

I rolled my eyes waving Sides goodbye before entering the med bay.

I would have to see Sunny when I got done too..

~/~/~/~

I was done with the checkup, even though Ratchet lectured me about being careful and watching what I did. I nodded along, with the occasional "mmhmm"s. Sides wasn't there to pick me up so I wandered back to the rec room to see if he was there.

"She's _my _best friend, Sunstreaked. She should stay in my room!"

"No, Sideswipe. She needs her rest. Let her stay with Ratchet and then she can decide where to stay. Besides, rooming with you would give her a twentyfour cycle headache!"

The two were arguing over me?.. Oh lord..

"Well, whatever Sunny! You're just a selfabsorbed 'Bot, Rica will see that soon."

"In your dreams, Sides. She likes me more, she was comfortable enough to _cry _in front of me. We watched a movie together and she snuggled up on me. She obviously likes me more."

"I-" Sides started before spotting me.

"Rica! Ready to go back with me?"

"Uh.." I mumbled.

"I'm going to take a walk. Catch you guys later."

"Wait, Rikk! Lemme come with you, you should be with someone."

"No! Let _me!_" They growled at each other, and started to wrestle. Deciding to keep myself out of it I walked down the winding corridors. I needed to do some serious thinking.

**[] Sorry if this chappy sucked D: I'll do better next time promise. Send a nice review and check the profile :3 []**


	5. Chapter 5

**[] Derp. I still didn't like the last chapter.. . ANYWAY! In other news, I have another chappy for you. The last was a little rushed, I apologize. This one will be much better promise ^^ Enjoy! Oh, and the chapter themes portray the mood and feelings of the characters in the chappy. Just a suggestion, but listen to it. :3 []Chapter theme: Beauty in the Breakdown by The Scene Aesthetic**

Things never really worked out for me, as long as I could remember.. I got involved in things that changed my life for the worse. The day my father left because I told my mother was cheating on him. He told me that I would be just like her.. My mother soon after killed herself from the guilt, but obviously not guilty enough to take care of her child.

However, life went on and I did what I could to survive… My past was depressing as hell. When my parents left me I spiraled down, doing drugs and drinking.. Typical teen depression. Finally though, when I stared down from the roof of my apartment I realized I should try to live my life to the fullest.. And things would clear up.

Apparently I was wrong.

I stalked out of the rec room. Roaming the halls until I finally exited the base. It was a crisp cool summer night. The stars shone brightly above me, hugging the velvety black sky jealously. I wandered out finding a boulder in a small clearing. My eyes darted across the sky to and fro.

"Maybe if I prayed to God hard enough.. I could disappear and just be apart of the sky.." I mumbled rubbing my forearms. I was freezing. Frowning down at my cask I gingerly brushed my fingers across it. _So many things have happened since then.. I don't want to go back. _My thoughts whispered to me. I bit my lip trying to force back my tears.

Slipping my arm from my cask, I forced the pain away burying my face in my hands. A little pain was nothing compared to a life time of bottled up feelings. Of course though, nothing goes according to plan, even if it wasn't _exactly_ planned.

The world trembled below me, gasping I looked up, wiping away my tears.. Revealing beaming red lights. I brought my arm in front of my face to shield the blinding beams from my eyes.

"Come quietly, Human." A voice growled. It was screechy, and it hurt my ears.

"Fuck you.." I swore under my breath. I heard a growl again, then bone shattering pain. Steel enveloped my body, I screamed. I heard a harsh laughter.. And darkness..

~/~/~/~/~/~

I didn't know where how long ago it took for me to wake up.. But I was in a jet it seemed like. I was securely strapped in.. Maybe _too_ secure. I couldn't move at all. Shifting I moaned as a massive headache hit me. My God.. What happened..

"Finally your up. I thought I offlined you for a cycle. Thank Primus, Megatron would have offlined me for it.." The familiar screechy voice said.

"Who are you?.." I asked softly, trying not to stutter.

"Huh? Skywarp. The great Decepticon teleporting seeker!" He seemed proud enough.

"Why am I here?.. Where are the Autobots?" I demanded, wriggling around in the seat.

"Calm down little femme, one you're headed toward the human state of Alaska. Second, you won't see the Autobots anymore. Slag, I don't think you'll live. Oh, but if you do you would make an interesting pet!" Skywarp broke into a fit off maniacal giggles. Grinding my teeth, I felt like crying. I wanted to die… I lost Sides and Sunny, and I didn't have time to apologize, and _NOW_ I was captured by the Decepticons. Great week. Yeah…

"I'm not anyones pet." I snarled back, unable to stop myself from the liquid pouring down my cheeks.

"Ehhh.. You're leaking. You're not going to purge yourself on me are you?"

"No, shut the fuck up you stupid robot." I whispered. I certainly wasn't in the mood for this douche bag.

"Hah! She's got bite! I like that, I really hope Megatron keeps you alive." Skywarp stated, doing a flip in the air.. Making me want to barf.

"Do you want me to throw up?" I scolded.

"..No, I was just excited." He actually seemed hurt.. Could Decepticons feel anything other than 'AHAHA-I'MMA-BLOW-UP-AUTOBOTS'?

We were silent for a while. My eyes followed the brightest star I could find in the sky. I wished that Sides or Sunny.. Someone would find me. I honestly think I could survive with my smart mouth.

**[]Doing a teeny POV switch. This is rare.. But it calls for it.[]**

**/**Sideswipe/

Slag.. Where did Rica get to? I swore she was just outside the base.. Wandering around the perimeter of the base I found a rock that had Rica's DNA on it. Water.. Blood? I hurried over to check the scene out. My optics zeroed in showing small splatters of blood.. And tears my sensors told me.

She was in pain.

Anger built up in my processor. What could have happened to her? Searching the area more I found.. Oil, tracks-wait foot prints. Large ones to humans. A cybertronian? Then it hit me.

"Decepticons." I swore under my breath transforming and speeding back into the base. Optimus had to know about this, my little Rica was in big trouble…

/Sunstreaker/

My slaggard of a brother must have upset the poor girl. I hadn't heard from her in hours, I don't know what came over me.. I've never felt happy with someone. And someone who was willing to express something so.. Well, weak to me. (Not that she wasn't a weakling, but she was comfortable to actually do that around me!) Staring at the ceiling from my berth, I couldn't exactly place it, but something felt wrong. Sides hadn't even come to bother me yet.. Sitting up I activated my comm-link.

"**Sunstreaker to Ratchet."**

"**Ratchet here, what is it Sunstreaker?"**

"**Have you heard from Rica or Sides?"**

"**No, Rica hasn't stopped by for her checkup before recharge. I'll contact Sideswipe and see if she's with him."**

"**Erhm.. Right. Sunstreaker out."**

Closing the comm-link I exhaled through my vents. She would be fine.. We could talk later to clear things up..

Suddenly the door to my room hissed open revealing a very upset looking Sideswipe.

"Bro?"

"They.. Took Rica."

My optics widened leaping up from my berth.

"What?"

"The Decepticons.. Gotta tell Optimus." He huffed, scurrying out my room.

Dear Primus.

/Rica/

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

I must have fallen asleep.. Sunlight was peering through the clouds and glass of the cockpit. I yawned having the greatest urge to stretch my arms. Frowning remembering I was strapped in Skywarp.

"Little human! You're awake!" His gleefully screechy voice greeted me.

"Yeah.." I mumbled, "Mind loosening these? I really need to move a little or I think I'll die.."

"Oh slag!" The restraints lifted and I exhaled a sigh of relief stretching my good arm. My broke appendage well.. I figured after yesterday I should just leave it be.

"So hey.. About when I grabbed you.. Uhh.. I don't know how to say this.."

I blinked. Was he trying to apologize?

"I got some of your organic fluid on me. I think its called blood? That's not good right?"

Scratch that.

"No, its not."

"That's what I thought! Oh so.. It came from you're mouthpiece. Are you functioning well?"

"No, my arms broken and now I guess you squeezed my guts too hard.." I sighed feeling my stomach. Yep, hurt like a bitch. I flinched back resting against the seats heavily. Where's Ratchet when I needed him?

"My scanners say you have a broken arm, and two broken ribs. I think there's a human doctor at the base that could help you.. I think."

_That's reassuring.._

"Yeah whatever.. I'll probably just die anyway."

"Aww, miss negative femme."

"What are _you_ so cheerful about? You're a fucking Decepticon, you should be cruel and be willing to kill me!" I shouted at him. We slowed down, and he was silent for a few moments.

"I may like to blow up slagging Autobots, but.. I thought it would be _nice_ to make a friend with one of you organics.. Decepticons don't make friends, or have fun. All I have are my wing mates.." Oh lord, I felt really bad now.

"I'm sorry Skywarp, I didn't mean-" He cut me off.

"No, I understand. Decepticons will be Decepticons.. Once we get to the base, I won't be able to act this nicely to you. Primus, I don't know.. I'll try my best. Once Megatron lets you go, or if he does, I'll take you with me and keep you safe from the rest of the Decepticons. And you can be my little pet. What's your designation anyway?"

I didn't know what to say. I was becoming a pet of a mentally wrong Decepticon, _IF_ I lived. Great.. An image of me with a dog collar and squeaky toys passed through my mind.

"Human? What's your name?"

"Oh huh? Umm.. Rica."

"Well that's cute.. But I think I like RiRi better.. Yeah! RiRi, adorable." As he giggled about his.. 'adorable' pet name I panicked. What the hell was I going to do? How was I going to get out of here? Would people ever stop giving me dumb nicknames?

"Hey look RiRi! We're at the base. Let's hope you live through your talk with Megatron!"

Let's hope I lived long enough to get out of here…

Glancing out the cockpit window I saw the snowy landscape below me. It was blizzarding down there.. And I didn't have ANYTHING to keep me warm, fuck me! If God loved me he would let me live to tell this story to Sides and Sunny.. Or at least wake up from my nightmare.

**[] MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGERS! What will happen to Rica? Will the Autobots get her in time? Will Skywarp get a new pet? WILL OPTIMUS EVER MEET RICA? All these questions answered whenever the hell it comes. BE PATIENT! Lol, send a fancy-hat review. Much love! []**


	6. Chapter 6

**[] Ohai. XD Hows it going? I have a new chappy for you. Now, I took my good old time since I wanted it to be good. So shoosh your face, and enjoy :P [] Chapter Theme: I changed it so many times, I don't care anymore. Listen to whatever XD**

Could it get worse?

"RiRi! Look, I got you a pretty pink collar!"

It could.

~/~

I shook like a leaf as we landed in the base. Skywarp's landing gear hit the floor with a rough 'thump', giving my head a nice rattle. I took my chance to look around the base, it was.. Spacious. Well, the hangar was. Snow gathered at the doors in large drifts, icicles hanging from the ceiling.

Depressing.

That's the word that hit me.

This place was depressing as hell. The gray walls plain sheets of gray gray metal. Nothing very exciting about it.. Not peaceful either, it had the eerie sense of evil. Maybe it was Decepticon stink?

"Human! Get out!" Skywarp's voice tore me from my thoughts, my eyes widened in horror. He was transforming, with me inside him. I heard the clicks and mesh of gears in a metallic symphony in my ears, deafening my voice.

"That _HURTS!_" I shouted, clawing at the glass of the cockpit. Hearing a chuckle, the glass swung up, sending me a first class ticket to the floor face first. My head banged against the metal, my vision blurred and I felt liquid trickle down my face. I touched it with my hand, to find the red lifeblood on my palm.

Goddamnit.

A sharp inhaling sound was earned after I got up. I was dizzy, my head hurt, and I wanted to go home.

"Skywarp, you delivered the human damaged."

Shit.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I-I would have lost her if I didn't grab her fast enough."

Fuck.

"Our guest should be… _Comfortable,_ Skywarp. See to it she's brought to my throne room after she is repaired."

Balls.

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

If there was one time in my life I could wish for anything. It'd be a security blanket, and a portal back to my sanity. The familiar cold red eyes leered down at me, studying my form. Practically raping it, I felt so.. Violated. A shiver went down my spine as he spoke to me.

"Welcome, Rica." Was all the large silver mech said before turning and leaving me.

I exhaled a deep breath after he was out of sight, I heard Skywarp shift from behind me.

"Sorry, RiRi. Gotta act tough in front of the boss, or he'll fry my aft. Here, let's go get you cleaned up."

I opened my mouth to protest, but was already hefted up into the air in his palm. Being whisked away to God knew where. If this was a Disney Princess tale, it would have been a lot cooler.

The halls were as same as the hangar, big and grey. There were a few windows to other rooms of the base, but that was about it. My vision was still blurry, but it was getting better. My head still hurt like a bitch, and I was pretty sure I had a slight concussion.

"Skywarp, please.. Can't you just let me go?"

"Sorry, RiRi. One I'll get my aft fried, and two you'll freeze to death out there."

"It would be better than dying in here.." I mumbled. Skywarp didn't comment.

I'm not sure how much longer we walked for, but hell. My everything was sore by now. It hurt to move, talk, and think. Honestly, I just wanted to sleep for a few days. Skywarp stopped in front of a door, it hissed open promptly revealing a humanistic doctor's office.

The whole area was elevated it seemed like, so the Transformers could get around to their human.. Friends? No, accomplices? Probably somewhere in the slave category. (Don't I ramble a lot?) My gaze met with another human, he wore a simple white lab coat and he had graying hair. Skywarp set me down on a bed.

"Make sure shes fixed up as soon as possible. Megatron doesn't like to wait." He warned. The doctor nodded sheepishly. Skywarp turned and left us. Now I had a better look at the doctor I could see he looked old, like my Grandpa old. He had a kind face, slanted pale eyes, and a wrinkled face.

"Hello my dear. I'm Jonathan. No need to be afraid, I'll fix you up in no time at all." His voice was so friendly. I mean, he seemed like a huggable Grandpa type.

"I should probably tell you whats up.." I mumbled meeting his eyes.

"No, no. I can see already. Just lay back and rest. I'll set your arm, then deal with your head."

"Apparently I have two broken ribs too."

"Ah, that must be the swollen muscles here.. See?" He pointed at the large ugly bruises under my breasts.

"Oh." He smiled at me and gently pushed me against the pillow.

"Now, I'll need to put you out for a little while so I can work. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Okay."

"Good girl." He reached from behind him and pulled out a needle, "If you're allergic to needles tell me now, I've heard from my grandkids before." He chuckled. "Ready? I'll be quick."

I nodded and shut my eyes. I felt a little prick, and was out like a light.

~/~/~/~/~

I blinked staring at the large white wall. There were thousands of pictures on it. Framed in hundreds of different styles, colors, and whatever else. I approached it and studied the only blank photo. It had a simple gold frame. I unhooked it from the nail it hung on and laid my hand on the cool glass. A photo appeared, it was me. Me, Sideswipe, and Sunny.

_The Twins…_

I had forgotten all about them, were they looking for me? Did they know I was gone? …Did they care enough to find out? A crash jerked me from my thoughts, the frame slipping from my hands and the glass shattered. I spun around my heart beating a mile a minute.

It was Skywarp. He stood there with an innocent look on his face. He kneeled down in front of me and handed me a folded piece of paper. I hesitated, but then took it. Unfolding it, I blinked. It was a photo of Skywarp and I. He was smiling and I looked ecstatic. A big grin on my face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off. Sunny and Sides had also appeared. The three surrounded me with photos of myself, I looked happier than I have ever looked in my life.

"Choose."

~/~/~/~/~

Sitting up straight in the bed, a heaved in and out large breathes. My forehead was coated in sweat. I looked around, my body pumped up and ready for action. Doctor Jonathan was looking over some sort of paperwork.

"John?"

"Hm..? Oh! Rica you're awake good. How was your rest?"

"Dreams.." I murmured looking down at my palms.

"Hm.. What kind of dreams?"

"I.. I don't know how to explain them honestly." I frowned looking back to him. A look of sadness had captured his old features.

"I want to help you. If there's a life I can save from these.." He paused and whispered, "Monsters.. I would do anything for them."

"Jonathan.."

"No, Rica. Rest, Megatron will send for you soon." Sighing I gave into the old man. I didn't want to make him upset. Laying back down I studied my arm. It had a new cast on it. But it was lighter, I could flex around my arm a little better. I felt my forehead, there was a cloth wrapped around it, and my chest was bond in gauze and cloth as well. From what I could tell I was out for maybe twelve hours? I felt well rested for the most part, my head still hurt, though it was manageable.

"Yes, she's ready. Right." I heard Jonathan say. A few moments after I heard a very familiar voice call for me.

"Time to go, human." Skywarp said, probing my side. I groaned and crawled out of bed. I shot Jonathan a thankful look before stepping onto Skywarp's open palm.

"Good luck, Rica." He called after me softly.

~/~/~/~/~

Skywarp had stopped in front a large door with a glow keypad. He typed in some sort of code and the doors opened. He stepped into the dim room and began walking toward the middle. My eyes darts around, the only source of notable light were two large red glowing circles. They looked oddly familiar.

"Lord Megatron, the human." He extended his hand toward the red lights. I was engulfed by darkness for a brief second before being blinded by the red lights.

I was gazing at Megatron face to face.

"Welcome Rica. I'm glad you are fully repaired. Now, let's have a chat."

This wouldn't be fun.

**[] I'm so evil. But I had soooo much writers block it was insane. Enjoy. Ugh, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Reviews are love. []**


	7. Chapter 7

**[] Derp. :D Ohsnap action. ARE YOU READY! Go to the bathroom now, seriously. You won't wanna go in the middle and you'll piss yourself. Get it over with now. Forreals. :P Enjoy. -Note: I'm slowly running out of ideas, suggestions anyone?-[] Chapter theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. Sweat gathered on my palms, my body quivered, my eyes widened, and mouth hung agape. I was standing in the palm of probably the most evil thing in the universe.

Megatron.

"It seems you surpassed your.. 'government's' security. Revealing to you about us. That we are the ones behind, well, the recent events that ended in mass destruction. It disappoints me our little scientists couldn't keep a young femme like yourself from hacking their databases." He paused leaning toward me, his bright red optics blinding me in the darkness. "Impressive for a bag of useless flesh as yourself. Although, I'm not sure how long you'll survive. Thinkers among vermin don't tend to live long." He smirked, an expression that chilled me to the bone.

"However, I suppose I could use you. Skywarp has been speaking to me about keeping you as a pet. I will use you for your ability for how ever I see fit, you can be somewhat useful I suppose. But remember, human, you're life is only to serve me. "I swallowed roughly bowing my head down. I didn't dare to answer, my quick tongue even died at his intimidation.

"Seeing as you will be staying here with us. You will tell me your full designation, how old you are, and who your parental units are."

I bit my lip at the mention of my parents. I stood motionless for a few moments, not sure whether to answer. I decided it would be better than being a stain on the floor.

"I-I'm Rica Diogardia. I'm t-twenty years old.. And-and my parents are dead." I managed in a low voice. Megatron didn't respond for a while. I felt his gaze burn into me, it worried me. Had I done something wrong? Was he somehow really pissed?

"Skywarp, take her to your quarters. I will speak to her later."

"Yes sir." Skywarp replied, his dim form appearing from the shadows. He snatched me up and hurried from the room, the doors slowly hissing shut behind him. I caught of those scarlet optics, my blood turned cold.

His glare was something you would only see in nightmares.

"RiRi! Looks like you're staying with us!" Skywarp's chipper voice broke me from the killer glare.

"We'll see about that.." I mumbled.

"No, no. RiRi there's no way you could escape. We're in the middle of Alaska. You would freeze to death out there, I've told you that already." I sighed, slumping against his digits.

"Whatever.."

"Don't be so sad! You can be with me forever!"

Joy.

Skywarp stopped in front of another door, typing in a code on the keypad like he had before, the doors opened. He stepped inside and they doors promptly shut. I blinked looking around the room. It was rather plain. The slab of metal that Sideswipe had called a berth before, a computer, a desk, and pink cubes piled in the corner of the room. On a little table there was a cube. I figured that was where I was going to stay.

Skywarp walked to the box near his berth, flipping open the top he dropped me inside.

"There you go, RiRi! Your new home."

My new home was the size (bare minimum) of a two room apartment. Although, there was a bed with a pink comforter, a mini fridge, a bunch of random bags of food and bottles of water, and I could see a bathroom through another opening in the cube. The bottom was carpeted.. Pink fluffy carpet. Turning behind me there was a wardrobe with clothes. I would look at that later.

"How do you like it?" He asked.

"It's pink."

"Don't all femmes like pink?"

"Uhh…" He looked at me with a hurt puppy look. "I mean it's not bad. Just not my favorite color, you know?"

"Oh okay!" Now I was curious…

"Where did you um.. Get all of this?"

He shrugged.

"I found it."

"You found a bed, a bathroom, clothes, and food?"

"Yep!"

"Liar."

"That hurts…"

I sighed walking over to the bed. I ran my hand over the comforter, it felt really nice. I leapt onto it, sighing with relief hearing my bones crack as I stretched. I rolled over facing my head into a pillow.

"Skywarp.. The Autobots are going to get me eventually." I mumbled. I almost thought he didn't hear me, since he was silent for a few moments.

"No, Rica.. They can't, I mean. Who would stay with me?" He sounded frustrated.

I sat up and turned to him.

"Skywarp…"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore about it!" His voice thundered. I cringed, putting my hands over my ears. He exhaled and looked at me, sympathy in his eyes.

"Sorry.. I just.." He paused. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I.. Umm.. Do you have anything I could listen to music with?"

"Sorry, RiRi. Nothing I can think of…"

"Ain't that a kick in the head.." I sighed. Skywarp tilted his head, confused.

"Huh?"

"Oh it's from a song." He tilted his head to the other side.

"What?"

I face palmed thinking of the lyrics of the song. I tapped my foot to the beat of the song, then snapping my fingers. The memories coming back.

_**How lucky can one guy be?**_

_**I kissed her and she kissed me.**_

_**Like a fella once said:**_

_**"Ain't that a kick in the head?"**_

_**The room was completely black,**_

_**I hugged her and she hugged back.**_

_**Like a sailor said quote:**_

"_**Ain't that a hole in a boat?"**_

_**My head keeps spinnin',**_

_**I go to sleep and keep grinnin'**_

_**If this is just the beginnin'**_

_**My life is gonna be beautiful.**_

_**I've sunshine enough to spread,**_

_**It's just like the fella said.**_

_**Tell me quick, ain't that a kick in the head?**_

I laughed as I sung the song. I could never be a Dean Martin if I tried. I shook my head mumbling. "Ain't that a kick in the head…" I looked up to Skywarp and he was smiling weirdly at me. It was kind of creepy…

"Skywarp?" I asked. He just stood there smiling at me."Umm.. Skywarp?…" I asked again.

"RiRi you are just an absolutely beautiful singer. You need to sing for me all the time!" He finally shouted with excitement. I doubled back. Me? Sing? Beautiful? What?

"'Ay 'ay! That was a one time thing. I don't sing." I protested back.

He walked to the cube, and nabbed me out of it. Holding me to optic level he smiled that weird smile at me again.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

What?

"I may have been playing the innocent act before, but in all honestly I'm just as cold hearted as Megatron.. But I like you, and you are going to stay with me. You're going to sing for me." His smile turned into a malicious grin. I gulped. Where had this come from? What the fuck!

"I-um-I.."

"You will." He briskly dropped me back in the cube before leaving the room.

Holy shit that was scary.. I thought getting onto the bed and pulling the comforter over my head. I wanted to get back to Sunny and Sides. I slumped over on my side.

"Ow!" I rubbed my hip where I lied on something that was poking me. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out something.

I hate myself so much right now.

"BLUEBEAK!" I screamed, the little bird transformed and looked at me. "What the hell have you been doing this whole time?" The bird tilted its head and chirped. I groaned.

"Bluebeak, listen. We're at the Decepticon base, get a hold of Sunny or Sides, Jazz, someone!" I pleaded. The bird's eyes widened and he bobbed his head up and down. His eyes glowed blue and a little hologram came up.

It was Sideswipe.

"SIDES!" I screamed.

The hologram looked startled, looking at me.

"RICA?" Sides shouted back. He scrambled up, his hologram getting bigger. "Rica, where are you? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He spun off his questions.

"I'm fine! I'm at the Decepticon base in Alaska. Oh my god, please come get me. I don't want to live with Skywarp.."

"That slaggard? I swear I'll.." He stopped, turning he gasped. Sides was shoved aside and Sunny came on.

"Rikk! Primus where are you?"

"In the Decepticon base in Alaska.. Dear God, stop wasting time and get me the fuck out of here!" I shouted at the hologram

"Okay okay! We're going to tell Optimus and get you out of there NOW." Sunny stated firmly.

"Just don't get caught." I heard Sides yell. I nodded, before I could speak the blanket was thrown off of me and I was staring at a very mad Skywarp.

"Cut the transmission." He said through grinding teeth. Bluebeak squeaked leaping into my arms. I held him close scooting to the back of the bed.

"You're never going to leave."

**[] Oh shit man. Skywarp reveals his true colors. How will Rica make it out? Will the twins make it in time? Will she become a singing jail bird? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT DRAGONBALL Z! I mean.. CHtH. :D! Reviews are love. (Suggestions are too.) []**


	8. Chapter 8

**[] Guess who is back. Back again, I AM BACK! For the win. By popular demand, let's bring out the evil in Skywarp. The Autobots won't be here for a little while.. How will Rica survive? Hell, find out![] Chapter theme: When You're Evil by Voltaire **

I cuddled Bluebeak close to my chest, it had been a few hours since the incident with Sides and Sunny. The event was still fresh in my head.. Oh god, was it ever.

_Bluebeak canceled the transmission huddling in my arms, dipping his head into the crook of my arm. I stared into the searing red optics of the very angry Skywarp. I was such a fool to think that he actually cared about anything. Scooting to the wall I swallowed roughly._

"_Skywarp I-"_

"_Quiet! You will _never_ leave this place, do you understand?" He roared, snatching me up. I stared in horror, his gaze blazing into my body._

"_You are going to stay here.. You're going to be my pet and you're going to never _EVER _speak back to me, rebel against my authority, or try to escape. This is your home now. Get used to it." He narrowed his eyes, that creepy smile forming on his lips. "And the minicon will have to be disposed of."_

"_No! Not Bluebeak, please Skywarp! Don't hurt him.!" I pleaded, tears beginning to form in my eyes. He stopped, his expression turning neutral._

"_Fine, but his transmissions will be disabled. Oh, and if you do manage to contact the Autobots again, I will crush the drone." He smirked. "Now, about our living arrangements. You will sing for my entertainment, you will not complain. You will do as I say, or you will suffer." I nodded slowly. "Good." Skywarp stepped back near the cage, dropping me inside._

"_Try not to miss me too much.. I'll be back soon." At that he turned and left._

Shaking my head, I blocked the event from my mind. Bluebeak squeaked sorrowfully, sensing my discomfort. I tried to smile at the little bird, only to reveal the tears rolling down my cheeks. Bluebeak chirruped nuzzling his head against me.

Why did this happen to me?

I was a prisoner in a giant evil robot base, playing a song bird for a giant metal jackass. I shouldn't of let my curiosity get the best of me. I should've just went to sleep, and not think anything of it.

But no.

It had to be me…(I said this a lot didn't I?)

Sighing I patted Bluebeak, reassuring him I would be alright. The little 'bot refused to believe it. (I know I wouldn't.) Hopping up on my shoulder he tugged at my hair, raising a brow I gently picked him up.

"Whats up?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Bluebeak chirped cheerfully, a beam of light flooding his eyes and forming a hologram. It wasn't a transmission, it was a recording.

"_Sideswipe! Give me my shoes! C'mon I wanna go outside!" I whined jumping on Sides' foot._

"_Nuh uh! Who's the best looking 'Bot on the base, Rica? Huuuuh~?" Sides taunted swinging my tennis shoes by their laces. I rolled my eyes._

"_If I said you were, Sunny would be after my ass."_

"_He'll never know!" _

"_Never know what?" Sunny stepped into the room his arms crossed looking at his mischievous brother._

"_Nothing, bro!" Sides winked at me._

"_Oh really? Rica, what's he talking about?"_

_I sighed, "He thinks he's the best looking on base."_

_Sunstreaker scoffed._

"Him?_ Even Starscream is better looking than _Sides_." _**[]I DON'T MEAN THAT![]**

"_Sunny you're cruisin' for a brusin'" Sideswipe warned his fingers beginning to twitch._

"_Bring it bro, you're ugliness can't trump my handsome metal aft."_

"_SO ON!"_

_The brothers wrestled around. Rolling my eyes once more I collected my long forgotten shoes, slipping them on._

"_I'm going outside for some air! Once you two are done with your brother bonding time come get me!" I turned to the entrance of the base hearing a chorus of shouts._

"_WE'RE NOT BONDING! FRAGGIT!"_

The holo stopped, a small smile on my lips. I missed those two so much…

_**SLAM**_

I swear if I was in a cartoon I would be on the ceiling. (In other words, WOW that made me jump…) Skywarp shoved the door aside. He wore a cruel smile on his face, his head slowly tilting to the side.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" He asked. Shaking with fear, I forced a smile and nodded.

"Oh.. Primus, are you cold? You're shaking like a leaf.." He paused tapping his chin. Stalking to the other side of the room, he loomed over me. Those eyes. Those _cold_, _merciless_ eyes. His wafted his hand around his face, flexing diabolical digits.

"_Let's play a game."_

I swallowed roughly, his palm coming to collect me. His fingers wrapped around my delicate body, it wasn't a comfort knowing he could kill me with little to no effort at all. Bringing me to eye level, his evil grin met my gaze.

"Oh.. Rica, you are so precious, you know that? So.. Fragile, I could break your spine with the flick of my digit.." I shuddered. His head tilted to the other side. "Are you afraid, Rica?"

"_N-No."_ I managed.

"Oh? Then why are you shaking so much? It can't possibly be _that_ cold in here…" He mused to himself. "Hm.. Let's play that game. I'm pretty bored myself."

He was like a child with a toy.. Hell, I was terrified. What kind of game could he possible think of?

"Let's play.. Hide and seek."

_Oh lord…_

"Umm, Skywarp.. I don't really feel well, how about later?" I shrugged my shoulders, smiling sheepishly at him. He shook his head, laughing.

"That's not apart of the deal, now is it? I can play with you as much as I want, I'm you're master."

"But-"

"We're playing, and that's final." He growled, squeezing me. I gasped out, loosing oxygen to my lungs for a few moments.

"Good, now you hide. I'll.. Seek you out." He placed me on the floor, gesturing to the door. "You have five minutes."

I bolted.

…_._

I didn't know how long it's been, all I knew was I getting away from that psycho. The walls were still grey as ever. I couldn't see the windows anymore, and all the doors I passed were shut. My heart pounded against my chest as I ran. Was there really _anywhere_ to hide? Hell, it didn't seem like it. Gnawing on my lip, I looked left and right.. Finally finding a door that was partially open. Managing to squeeze through I heaved, catching my breath. It had to be close to five minutes now. Taking notice to my surroundings I looked around. The walls were white, there was a large table with numerous substances on it. Bubbling liquids, scraps of metal and electronics. A lab?

Wandering out into the middle of the room, it was pretty spacious. I couldn't imagine this would be someone's room…

"What in the name of Primus are you doing here?" A screechy voice piped up from behind me. Whirling around my eyes met a red white and blue transformer. He looked just like Skywarp.. Well, similar anyway.

"You shouldn't be wandering around, where's that slaggard Skywarp?" He growled kneeling down. Narrowing his eyes he prodded my side.

"Can't you speak, fleshling?"

"Umm.. Yeah.." I mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"Primus, it does speak. It must have _some_ intelligence." He mused to himself.

"Hey! You son of a bitch, I'm smart!" I fumed, glaring daggers at him.

"Hah! The femme's got spark, how cute." Laughing his plucked my up by my shirt's collar, dangling me in front of him. "You organics are just so weak, I can't understand how you even survive…" He murmured.

"If it means kicking your sorry ass, anything worth living for." I smirked.

Rolling his eyes he dropped me in his palm.

"Let's find that dumbaft Skywarp."

"No!" I blurted. He raised a brow.

"Why not?"

"I-um, we.."

"What?"

"He's insane.." I mumbled, shuddering at the thought of that creepy smile.

The transformer sighed, walking over to the lab table and plopping me on it.

"Fine, whatever. Stay here. Just don't touch anything, got it?"

I nodded.

"What's your name anyway, femme?"

"Rica, you?"

"Starscream."

I broke into a fit of giggles, remembering how Sunny had made fun of him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Just remembering something.." I smiled.

"Strange creatures.."

Starscream started tinkering with something on the table, some sort of device. I watched idly, thinking when Skywarp would come and get me. I certainly didn't want to go back. Starscream seemed, well, halfway decent. (Better than Skywarp…)

"What'cha working on?" I asked with honest curiosity.

"Huh? A plasma weapon. You wouldn't understand." He waved my inquiries away.

"Like a laser?"

"Sort of."

"Will it make a big explosion?"

"Probably."

"Can I see?"

He turned and looked at me. His expression unreadable.

"Are you always this persistent?"

"Are you always this easily annoyed?"

"Yes."

I snickered.

"But to answer your other question, if you wanted to see it you wouldn't live very long after the blast. It would melt your organic skin with the amount of radiation the explosion would give off."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

I scooted closer to Starscream, leaning against his hand.

"What are you doing now?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Leanin'."

"I can clearly see that, why?"

"Because I'm tired."

"Well, don't recharge on me."

Rolling my eyes, I yawned. I was pretty tired from all the running. A little rest wouldn't be too bad.

"I'm going to go curl up in a corner of something.. If Skywarp comes, please don't tell him I'm here?"

"Why should I?"

"Because what's better than me as a companion.?"

He gave me a long look.

"Alright, alright.. Umm.. I'll owe you one?"

"Owe me one?…"

"I'll do anything you ask me to later if you let me stay with you."

"Interesting.. Hm. Deal then." He waved me away. Shrugging I slid over to a cloth lying on the table. Pulling it over me I yawned.

I prayed Starscream would keep his promise.

**[]More Skywarp stuff in the next Chapt. OHMIGAWD. It's Starscream. Yeah, he's a bit OOC. Sue me ): Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed it! Review3 []**


	9. Chapter 9

**[] This. Is so fucking brilliant! Anyway, after much thought. (5 minutes ago) One more chapter at the base, then bring in the Lambros. Also.. To be honest. I'm still unsure what to do! I may even throw in Starscream,Skywarp,ANNND,Sideswipe,SunstreakerxRICA. Lol poor girl. Well, we'll see. ;D (…..10 minutes into the chapter…. (S)tarscream(S)kywarp(S)ideswipe(S)unstreaker. WHATS WITH ALL THE S'sss?)[] Theme: Maniac by Girlicious **

"Hey.."

"Hey…"

"Heeeey…."

"Slag it! Wake up!"

I rolled over pulling my arms over my eyes.

"Five more minutes.." I groaned.

"Five more my aft." Starscream hollered jabbing me with his finger. Sighing I sat up and glared at him.

"What?"

"Skywarp came in, I covered for you."

"Okay.. Thanks."

He grinned, "Now, about you owing me one?"

I froze.

"Yeeaah…." I trailed off.

He snatched me up staring me down, that over enthusiastic smile fucking scaring me. He walked over to the door, pausing. His cockpit opened and he dropped me inside. I rubbed my butt with the hard landing.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Gnawing my lip I leaned against the class of the cockpit, my palms pressed against the glass. I couldn't see Starscream's face well from where I was, but I was sure that grin was plastered on his face. I really hoped he wasn't as crazy as Skywarp..

Suddenly hot air rushed through the cockpit. I gasped, alarmed at the sudden boost of heat.

"Calm down, we're going outside.. I don't need you freezing to death."

"Oh.." I mumbled. I shook with fear, why would be going outside? Oh lord, where was the twins?

On our way outside, we passed several different Decepticons. None that looked familiar to me anyway… The same plain gray walls. Nothings changed since I went to sleep. (Not surprisingly)

We entered the hangar and Starscream paused again.

"Have you ever been flying?"

I blinked.

"Besides going with Skywarp here, no."

He laughed out loud.

"This will be fun then?"

"..What?"

I heard a mesh of gears and clicks and clacks. He was transforming. I covered my ears.

"Ow ow ow ow.." I mumbled over and over.

I was flipped onto my back, Starscream spinned and I landed on my butt in the seat. The seatbelt came over me fastened securely over me.

I rubbed my head my vision seeing double.

"You could've told me to just move.."

"That was more 'fun'."

"Uh huh.."

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"This."

We shot out of the cannon like a cocked and loaded shotgun. I was pressed hard against the seat, my hands clawing at the armrest. My scream filled the cockpit, along with Starscream's laughter.

He did a tailspin, swerving around the sky.

Soon I started to laugh, whooping with glee. Hell, it was like a rollercoaster! I cheered Starscream on, he delivered the fun.

Barrel rolls, loop de loops, and strafes. Starscream was one hell of a good flyer.

He settled down, the warm laughter in my chest beginning to die down slowly.

"How was that?"

"That was fantastic! Like ohmigosh, so good!" I giggled patting the controls.

"Hah! Even humans think I'm the best flyer."

"The best?"

"Have you seen better?"

"Maaaybe…"

"Oh really?"

I felt his boosters beginning to charge with heat, vibrating throughout the jet.

"Whoa whoa! What are you doing?"

"Showing you who's the best."

Even faster than before, he shot off. He slowly spun in a barrel roll, the world falling around me in slow motion. He broke through a cloud bank and it exploded around him. With the sunrays hitting the water droplets, it seemed like the sky was shimmering.

I stared in awe, the way he flew was like a beautiful dance of sheer power and speed.

He began to slow down again.

"How was that?"

"Pretty good."

He laughed, "You haven't seen better. Don't lie."

"I'm not saying anything." I retorted.

"Mmmhmm.. So, Skywarp said you could sing."

"When did you hear that?"

"When you were in recharge."

I groaned, face palming.

"I can't sing. He just thinks its good."

"Yeah? Well, sing for me."

"Why?"

"You owe me one."

I sighed tracing circles in the seat.

"Fine. What do you want me to sing?"

"Something up beat."

"Ookay…"

Thinking for a moment, I couldn't exactly remember anything upbeat. Nothing in the alternative section of my mind I really _wanted_ to sing. Tapping my chin, I finally got it."

"Alright, you _Maniac._"

_**Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up**_

_**I got a love disorder and some paranoia**_

_**Cause my heart's been broken before ya**_

_**I need some anesthetic cause I start to panic**_

_**When the feelings get to familiar**_

_**And then I get that itch and my eyes begin to twitch**_

_**Dr. Jekyll, Mrs. Hyde someone is taking over**_

_**The walls are shaking and I'm paranoid**_

_**Can someone stop the noise in my head, **_

_**The clock is ticking I'm about to crack**_

_**Just like a Maniac on the eh-edge**_

_**A Maniac**_

_**Psychologic with the schizophrenic**_

_**B'all I know is I don't remember**_

_**Where they took my feelings, I still mend the whispers**_

_**Is it cold cause I got the shivers**_

_**Cant feel my finger tips, saying things that don't exist**_

_**Dr. Jekyll, Mrs. Hyde**_

_**Which one is takin' over?**_

I stopped, listening to the steady beat of something. I blinked several times.

"Starscream?"

"…It was pretty good."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Starscream. That was your favor. I thought you would use it on something else, but whatever."

"It was well worth it, Rica."

"If you say so."

We were silent for a good while, just watching the white landscape below us pass by. It was pretty peaceful, but I couldn't help but feel then tension in the air. Something about Starscream made me feel.. Nervous. Not a bad nervous, but just.. Nervous. Idly I twirled a strand of my hair, still listening the that steady beat.

It sounded a lot like a heart.

I was about to ask about it before I heard Megatron's voice.

"Starscream return to base. We're under attack by the Autobots!"

I couldn't be happier.

**[]Short.. I know ;_; I'm sorry. I'll try to update sooner! Anywho, reviews are love. Also check out the art section on my page! -insert heart here-[]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[]OKAY. This chapter is GOREY. And has lots and lots of VIOLENCE. After this chapter, I will be raising the rating to M. [] Chapter theme: Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson**

The seatbelt tightened, to almost a choking hold on me. Starscream shot off back toward base, I could see explosions off in the distance. Massive clouds of red and yellow clouds rising from the metal asylum. My heart thumped against my chest, I could feel myself begin to sweat.

"Starscream-"

"Quiet." He hissed.

I gnawed my lip nervously, would the Autobots rescue me? We approached the base, I caught a glimpse of Decepticons fighting Autobots. Unfortunately, I didn't see Sunny or Sides.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a missile being fired at us.

"Starscream! Missile incoming!"

He barrel rolled out of the way. The feeling of my stomach in my throat was apparent. I clutched the seatbelt wrapped around me as we landed.

The hangar was in shambles. It was a horrific sight. Lights crackled, falling down from the ceiling. Everything was flashing so fast. My body stiffened, I couldn't bear it.

I was frozen with fear.

Starscream transformed, I was flipped around, still in his cockpit. Thrown against the glass like a rag doll to the floor. I touched my forehead, blood was dripping from it. Starscream began to run, I bounced around inside my stomach churning with the sickness.

The halls were similar to the base, although the plain gray walls were covered in violet liquid.

A blast hit us. Starscream fell onto his back, and I was smashed into him. A disgusting crack was heard when I lifted my head. Throbbing pain, it was unbearable. Hisses of clicks and grinds echoed around me.

He got back to his feet, sprinting forward. There was an autobot before us. No one I recognized. Before I could even shout a protest, Starscream smashed his through the other mech's chest.. Tearing out a crackling bright orb. He smashed it in his hand. The violet liquid splashed across the glass.

Horror.

It was the Transformer's blood. I slinked back as far as I could. My back pressed against hard metal. Starscream paused, wiping the 'blood' off his cockpit. A satisfying sigh was heard from him. I wanted to vomit.

The corpse of the Autobot was long fallen, and was beginning to turn gray.

**CRACK**

The body was smashed down by another transformer. Looking up, I saw it was Skywarp. He gave me a look that made my heart want to fall out of my chest.

"At least we have some action around here, 'Screamer.." Skywarp said, still looking at me.

"Where's Megatron?"

"Directing the rest."

"And the Autobots?"

"Scattered around the base, like this poor spark." He gestured to the corpse. Skywarp knelt down looking me in the eye.

"Looks like my little pet caused quite the stir."

"Get away from me." I whispered.

"Make me.." He said in a hushed tone.

An explosion interrupted us, I could make out three figures. Starscream assumed a fighting position, as well as Skywarp. The smoke slowly cleared with a sickening suspense.

Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker.

Jazz.

Sideswipe leaped forward, his guns aimed at Starscream. Sunny followed behind, covering him at Skywarp. Jazz held two guns, aimed at the both of them.

"Where is she you slagger?" Sides hissed.

"Who?" Skywarp mocked.

"You son of a.. You know who!" Sunny snarled.

"You mean the little human?" Starscream laughed, the cockpit opening. Starscream grabbed me putting me in a crushing hold. Gasping for breath, I managed to smile.

"Hi." I croaked.

Shouts filled the thick tensioned air. Death threats, mostly. Skywarp laughed along with Starscream.

"You want her? Take her, Autobot." Starscream threw me back into his cockpit, my skull smacking _hard_ against the glass.

"My pleasure!" Sideswipe shot at Starscream, landing a few hits to the face. I could make out fizzling sounds, like loose wires.

"Lucky shot.." Starscream growled.

"My turn." Skywarp disappeared into thin air. The three stood with stiff postures, awaiting the strike.

"Peekaboo." Skywarp slammed Sunny against the wall, rubbing his face against the rough metal. Sunny screamed with absolute agony. His brother quickly responded, although caught nothing but air. Jazz fiddle with his visor, a smirk coming across his face.

"Got you." He fired into an empty direction. Skywarp reappeared with the liquid spilling from his shoulder.

"You.." Before he could finish, Sunny slammed Skywarp against the opposite wall, kicking his head through it.

"Slagger!" Sunny roared.

Starscream began to back up.

"Why is she so important, Autobot? She's _human_, a weak creature with hardly any intelligence."

"Because, you sick piece of scrap. She needs us. Needs us to protect her from **YOU.**" Sideswipe tackled Starscream, his chest bashed against the cockpit. It went dark. I heard Starscream cry out, then was cut off.

Light returned and I saw Sideswipe. He smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I could be better."

"I wouldn't have guessed."

He pried the cockpit open, offering his hand. Gratefully I climbed on his palm. My body was screaming in pain, and I felt like the world was shattering around me.

But I had the Autobots..

And they were all I had.

Sunny came up beside Sides, looking down at me with concern.

"Rica, by Primus. You're alright."

"Again, I could be better."

"Like Hell you could. Lets comm Optimus and get out of this slag pit."

Jazz nodded, seemingly talking to Optimus. Resting against Sides' hand I took some calming breathes. All of this.. Was so much. I couldn't return home. I couldn't even leave the Autobots again. What the fuck would happen to me?

Another explosion from the wall behind us. Several Mechs stood there. One of which, was Megatron.

"Well, looks like these two are ready for the scrap heap.." He looked to Starscream and Skywarp.

"Get them to the med bay, I will handle these Autobots myself."

I shook with absolute horror.

It wouldn't end. Hit after hit, shock after strike.

By the time this was over. I think I will be dead.

"Bro, Jazz, GO!" Sunny yelled, he transformed, and Sides quickly yet gently tucked me inside of Sunny. He transformed himself and sped off. A massive blast of purple and blue rose from behind us like a nuclear explosion.

Sunny put the peddle to the metal.

"Sunny. Am I going to die?"

"No, you're going to be fine."

"Sunny.."

"Hush. It's going to be okay."

Another blast.

"Sun-"

"Slaggit girl. We're going to make it!"

"**NEXT TIME AUTOBOTS, WE'LL OFFLINE ALL OF YOU."**

I couldn't handle the pain and pure stress anymore. My vision blurred, and I dropped like a rock.

….

"Rica.." A distant voice said.

"What?" My voice was very scratchy and dry sounding.

"You're alive."

**[] OMG. This was. HOLYSHIT, violent and good. Idk if I'm going to write anything else like this. Again.. Hehe.. I think I'll keep the rating the same for **_**now**_**, not sure if it'll keep going like this. Anyway. Merry Christmas all! Reviews are love, also check the profile for a new poll. [] (NOTE: I should have another chappy up soon, due to I have so much fluff to write to make up for this all. Cheers!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**[] She updates? IN THE SAME WEEK? WHAT? Madness. Anywho. To make up for dis all… FLUFF! Lots and lots of fluff. Enjoy :3[] Chapter Theme: Can't Stand It by Nevershoutnever**

"Shut up.. I wish I wasn't." I grumbled.

"Well, someone's grumpy." Sunny snickered.

"No shit." I hissed back.

Squinting my eyes I rolled over on my back. Seeing as I was still riding inside of Sunny, I began to sit up. Yelping out in pain, I fell back down to the leather seats.

"Hey! Hold up, you're in no condition to move."

"I don't want to lay here like a sick dog."

"Just chill out, we'll be back to base soo-"

"SUNNNYYYY~~~!" Sides' voice interrupted.

"WHAT SIDES?"

"Jeez. What's stuck up your aft?"

"What do you want Sides?"

"Hows my little Rica doing?~"

"She just woke up, c'mon give her breathing room. She's seen hell."

"Well I just-"

A click was heard followed by Sunny laughing.

"Did you hang up on him!"

"Noo.. No… .. Yes."

"Bastard."

"He was annoying."

"He's your brother, and he was concerned with me!"

"So, are you crushing on him?"

"WHAT?"

"Do you like him?"

"SUNNY! I AM _NOT_ TALKING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE WITH YOU!"

"Okay okay! Jeez.."

Rubbing my temples, I rolled over. From what I could tell, I was still in one piece… (You know, can I go a day without breaking something, or getting a concussion? Seriously!) I was covered in ugly bruises and cuts. Dried blood was apparently all over me also. Brushing a few locks of hair out of my face I sighed.

"Sunny how much farther you think?"

"Maybe an hour, can you hang in there?"

"I'll give it a shot.."

"Hey, Rica?"

"Hmm?"

"Did they.. Do anything to you, while you were there."

Wetting my lips, I pondered. Should I tell him everything? He may get upset..

"Just scared me, is all."

"You know that's a load of slag. What did they do?" Sunny pressed.

"Just.. Skywarp freaked me out, and Starscream took me for a ride."

"..What sort of ride?"

"We went flying, I dunno. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"I was worried, alright?" He shouted.

Thick silence came next. He was _that_ worried?

"Sunny I-"

"It's fine. As long as they didn't try anything."

"Like what?"

"That's not important."

"Sunny!"

"That they would do anything that, was.. You know.. Sensual!"

"You mean.. Like touch me?"

"In your terms, sexual? Yes."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY DO THAT!"

Sunny didn't respond. Huffing, I tried to comprehend **why** they would do that. Why they would want to anyway.. Are those bastards that sick? Idly I traced small circles in Sunny's seats. A soft thumping was heard after. Similar to the heart beating rhythm when I was with Starscream…

Deciding to ignore it, I concentrated my attention on sitting up once more. My muscles wailed in protest, but I pushed. With a small sense of victory I reached my goal. Leaning back into the seats, my gaze drifted out the window. Everything seemed to be going so fast, Hell, I hardly knew much about the Autobots, Decepticons, or what the fuck I was going to do! What would tomorrow bring, would I be having a picnic in Disneyland with Superman?

Depression washed over me. At this rate, I'd be dead in a week. The familiar feeling of liquid welling in my tear ducts began. Sucking in an uneasy breath I tried not to attract attention to myself. Wiping away the forming tears, I tried not to think about it. The feeling, however, did not cease.

Another shaky breath.

"..Rica?"

"Mmh-Huh?" I replied trying to keep my tone neutral.

"Why are you crying?"

"What? I am not."

"Rica.. I can plainly see it."

A heavy sigh escaped my lips, the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I can't deal with this, Sunny. All of this. Just a few weeks ago I spent my Saturdays watching _Law and Order_ eating popcorn. Now I'm running from lunatics that are giant robots from outer space!" I screamed, unable to bear the stress.

The thick silence came yet again.

"I'm sorry.." Sunny finally said after a few moments. "I know I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but.. Rica, I may have not known you long. But you're special to me. You are the only human I've actually been, sort of.. Friends with. All I really have is my brother around base. It's.. Nice to have someone."

"Sunny, you're such a sweetheart.." I sniffed, wiping my face on my sleeve.

"Just don't go telling' everyone that Sunny went soft."

"Secret's safe with me."

….

We arrived back at base, and Ratchet went mad medic on me. I swear, if he could he would put me in a bullet proof box to prevent any more injuries. He said that lots of rest, and I would be back into shape in no time. (Lets pray anyway.)

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker visited often. Bringing me company and laughs. Although, ever since the ride home, Sunny has been a little more.. Protective of me. As I could tell, anyway. He kept an eye on his brother, something that showed rivalry. Nothing I understood. Sides didn't seem to notice at all, his attention on me all the time. Trying to make me laugh.

Sides seemed unfazed by the past events, he brushed it off pretty easily. Briefly he spoke about it to me in private, basic things like if I was alright, and what happened. Of course I answered, but pretty vaguely, although he didn't seem to care.

In the time the twins weren't around, I talked with Ratchet. He said he had picked around in Human psychology. Embarrassed, at first, though I finally asked if he could evaluate my 'sanity'. He said I was going through mild depression and stress from the past events. Beginning to adjust to everything would help, he also said picking up old routines won't hurt either.

All in all, the recuperation will be slow. But at least I have Sunny and Sides to help me through it.. Maybe I'll understand what's going through their head's eventually. In the meantime, I'll kick it and enjoy the sanity I still have.

**[] Very short, but two updates in a week.. Meh. ANYWAY. I'll have some more moments with the twins going. Will it be movies, video games, or checkers. (In other words, get ready for lots of filler.) Till next time! []**


	12. Chapter 12

**[] Ugh, I'm so lazy.. Whatever. Anyway, just more fluff this chappy. However, I am going to rewrite my first FF ever with a very good friend of mine metal-firetamer91! You should totally go check it out. :3 ONWARD! [] Chapter theme: You'll be in my Heart by Phill Collins.**

The lights in med bay were dimmed, the clock next to my cot read 2:23am. Sitting up in bed, I tossed the blankets aside. Stretching my aching limbs, a satisfied sigh escaped my lips. I wore a pair of simple sweat pants and a tank top. The room was a bit chilly, sending goose bumps rippling up my arms.

I crept to the ladder located a few feet from my bed. Getting on my knees, I positioned myself carefully to climb down. I shivered as my bare feet met the cold metal of the ladder. Telling myself not to look down, I filed down as quickly as I could.

When I met the bottom, I quickly glanced around. Assuring myself Ratchet had left. (I was sure he was kill me if he knew I was doing this.) My feet led me to the exit of the med bay, once again looking around to reassure myself. Peeking around the med bay door, I could see it was much darker in the halls.

Gathering my courage I slinked through the darkness of the halls. I vaguely remembered where the rec room was.

"Straight.. Right.. Straight.. Left.." I whispered to myself, reminding me where to go. It unnerved me how dark it was in the hallways. Several times my face collided with the wall.

I sniffled, the cold getting to me. Groaning I hurried along the vast halls to find the rec room.

"Ouch! Fuck!" Colliding with something I fell on my butt, rubbing my sore spot I glared upwards.

"Where are you off to this late?" A deep voice bellowed.

"I just.. I um.." Swallowing roughly I grinned sheepishly up at Optimus Prime.

"You should be recharging, Rica." He folded his arms across his chest giving me a disapproving look.

"Yeah I know.. But I couldn't sleep." I frowned.

"Hm, well seeing as this is as private as we'll get. Perhaps would be a good time that we talked?"

Biting my lip, I shivered nervously.

"Y-yeah, sure thing Optimus."

He knelt down and offered his hand. I hesitated for a second before obliging and climbing on his palm. Lifting me up I clung to his fingers. Offering me a smile, I replied with my own strained smile.

Walking down the dark halls I once wondered, we came to a pair of double doors. Optimus typed in some sort of code and the doors hissed open. Stepping inside he promptly deposited me on his desk, taking a seat in the massive chair.

For a moment he just stared at me. I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, wishing he would speak. At last he broke the stare leaning back looking at the ceiling.

"Rica, I know the last couple weeks have been.. Very hard for you. It's fortunate, however, you are back with us. You can help us save the world from the Decepticons."

"How could I do that?" I asked.

"You were able to get into your government's data base, you're talent can help us figure out the Decepticon's plans and thwart them." Optimus looked back to me with those piercing blue eyes.

"Will you help us?"

"If I don't who will?" I smirked extending my hand to Optimus. "It's a deal." Shaking his finger, I felt oddly relieved by the situation.

"Now, with that out of the way. Do you have any questions?"

"Well, just one."

"What would that be?"

"Sunny said that um.." I hesitated. "He asked if the Decepticons did anything .. Sexual to me. Why would they do that?"

Optimus sighed rubbing his temples.

"The Decepticons find enjoyment in sick ways, Rica. One of those are what you call 'raping' humans."

"All Decepticons?"

"No, only a few. The Seekers don't I know for a fact."

"I see.." I frowned rubbing my forearms. Optimus turned to away from me speaking in a mesh of clicks. Tilting my head I watched him curiously.

"What're you doing."

"Contacting Sideswipe, he's coming to get you."

"Oh."

I sat quietly for several minutes before Sides arrived. That big goofy grin was plastered on my face, I giggled. He always made me feel better.

"C'mon Rica, it's like 4 am. That's late, right?"

"Yeah, Sides." I yawned climbing in his hand. He smiled down at me. Giving Optimus a brief salute he left.

….

"How come you were wandering around?" Sides asked. We were now in his room. I sat on his chest as he lied against his birth.

"I couldn't sleep is all.. Decided to go for a little walk."

"You know, you should be careful. You never know what prowls along the base at night." He paused before whispering, "Like a cranky Sunny."

"Oh jeez, I wouldn't ever want to meet one of those." I laughed along with Sides. It felt good to be back with him. I snuggled against his chest, it was very warm where I was stationed oddly enough. I could fall asleep without a pillow or blanket. Sides made me feel.. Safe.

Closing my eyes I patted Sides.

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Rica."

**[] Taadaaa. Anyway. Next chapter we'll have some twin rivalry. Till then! (Also check out Decepticons can Dance!333)[]**


	13. Chapter 13

**[] Tralaaalaaa~~~ OHai :D Uhh.. I can't think of anything really to say soo.. Onward with the chappy. []**

"RIIIIICAAA~~!" I jumped at the rude awakening. My body spazzed flailing around blankets cascading around me in a dramatic fall to the ground. I sat there for a moment with a sheet over my head. I didn't want to take the sheet off my head just yet, knowing there would be a huge smiling face that could blind Jesus in front of me.

"Hi Sides."

"We're going to the beach!"

"No."

"Yes~!"

"No."

The sheet was torn off of me and Sides was grinning at me. _Could blind Jesus._ I reminded myself. I spun on my bottom facing away from Sideswipe. Folding my arms across my chest I refused to give into his demand. The beach was a place of pure evil. And sand.

I felt something lift me up from my collar of my shirt. I flailed my fists about wildly in protest.

"Sides! I hate the beach!"

"I don't care. The internet says its a good place for bonding."

"Don't we 'bond' enough?"

"No."

"I spend nearly every day with you."

"Not enough."

Sighing I glared up at Sideswipe. He was still grinning at me. I was about to start protesting again but then Sunstreaker walked in. His eyes darted to his brother and he immediately face palmed. Sunny came over to us and snatched me from his brother and placed me back onto a table. Finally he turned to Sides with the most dead serious look in his eyes.

"Me and Rica are going to watch scary movies."

Sides glared at his brother.

"No, we're going to the beach."

"You see little brother. I'm more more handsome than you are, thus I make the decisions."

"Like the Pit you are! I'm waaaay more 'hot' than you are, bro."

"Don't I have a say in this?" I asked suddenly. They both looked down at me, saying at the same time.

"No."

This would be a long day...

….

After about another hour of arguing and twin wrestling they decided that they would split up the time between them, Sides would drag me to the beach. (Literally.) And then in the evening Sunny would force me to watch horror movies. Again, having no choice in the matter I went along with the crazy scheme.

~MEANWHILE AT THE BEACH~

Sides parked into the beach parking lot. The place was pretty packed. I turned to grab my towel but force when I felt something touch my shoulder. Spinning around and smacked it as hard as I could.

"OWWWWWW!"

"OHMYGOD Sides is that you?" A boy sat next to me with spiked black hair tipped red. He was shirtless with a pair of flaming swim trunks. He rubbed his cheek and looked at me.

"YES! Primus you hit harder than Ratchet." He mumbled. I opened my mouth for a moment and shut it. I felt like a goldfish, but fuck! He looked _gorgeous. _Sideswipe tilted his head to the side and gave me a confused look.

"Whats up?"

"Uh..Um.. Nothing lets go!" I opened the car door as heat rose in my cheeks. Draping my towel over my shoulder I stared at where the sand began. My eyes glared fiercely at the little grainy rocks.

"We meet again you bastard." I swore at the sand. Sides came up next to me and stared at me for a moment.

"What the slag?"

"Me and sand. We don't mix." I simply stated gesturing toward it.

"Oh. Well allow me." Sides scooped me up, the blush returning to my cheeks. He was caring my bridal style to a nice open spot at the end of the beach. Carefully he maneuvered me so he could lay down a towel before setting me down. My bottom was met by the fuzzy towel warmed by the evil grains below. I smiled gratefully up at him and he sat next to me.

"So.. I do suppose you'll want to swim?"

"Well.. My holoform doesn't take water well." He shrugged. "Go ahead if you want to though."

"Oh no no. We're supposedly bonding. So we should just.. Hang out I guess." Shrugging my shoulders I lied down on my belly allowing the sun rays to kiss my skin. Feeling Sides lay down next to me I shuddered slightly at his touch. It was oddly cool, but yet so soft. Glancing down at him he was looking up at the sky with his arms under his head.

"You humans really see the world differently." He said softly, more to himself.

"You could say that. It's really nice, I guess."

"Well.. Us cybertronians don't have such sensitive nerves as you guys. We can't feel as much."

Turning to him I opened my mouth to say something. But firm slap on my bottom stopped me. I gasped sitting up quickly my face blazing crimson. A buff looking young man winked slyly at me.

"Hey babe." His voice was deep.

"Get the hell out of here you pervert!" I screeched.

"Ay ay! I was just playing baby girl. Why not ditch this little twig and hang with a real man?"

Sides stood up and glared at the man.

"Twig, huh? We'll just see." Sideswipe punched the man in the face sending him tumbling back.

"A hero, eh?" He spat and turned toward Sides with a death glare. "You're mine kid!" Charging at him Sides dodged him easily and moved behind him to kick his ass straight into a mound of sand. I laughed out loud and Sides winked slyly at me. The man got up brushing the sand off of him.

"You're dead!" He roared cracking his knuckles.

"Whatever you say." Sides shrugged.

He charged once more, once to be smashed in the face by Sides' fist. He fell on his back with his eyes shut.

"Oh my god! Did you kill him?" I squeaked running up next to my hero.

"Nah, hes just knocked out." Sides pulled me into him nuzzling the top of my head. "No one messes with my girl."

~MEANWHILE AGAIN~

**.~*Starscream*~.**

Starscream sneered at Rica and Sideswipe, a look of disgust across his features. Glaring down at them he recorded several things on a datapad. _That human will be back in Decepticon possession soon._ Turning swiftly he flew off leaving not a trace of himself behind.

~BACK AT THE BASE~

The ride home was rather quiet. Sides commented about the music a few times but that was it. After the little incident with the beach bully, Sides just was at a loss for words. I didn't no what to say either. The silence between us was so thick and uncomfortable.

"Alright bro, time for me and Rica to kick it."

"Yeah yeah.." Sides grumbled. "I'll be in my room." He glanced one more time at me before walking off.

"What's up with him?" Sunstreaker asked offering me his hand.

"Just a little action at the beach."

"What sort of action?"

"Sides beat up this guy that smacked my ass."

"Serves him right." Sunny agreed as I hopped on his palm.

"Yeah.. but hes just.. I dunno. He's been acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well.. He kinda.. said I was his girl." I felt Sunny stiffen.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, weird huh?"

"Yeah.."

We were silent the rest of the way to the rec room. It seemed like that awkward silence was contagious. He sat down on the metallic couch and set me on his shoulder. I leaned against him yawning softly.

"You're not going to go into recharge are you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Good."

Sunny flipped on the massive television and selected a movie.

"What're we watching?"

"The SAW collection."

Dear lord.

….

By the time we were through the second movie adrenaline was pumping through my veins, I was scared shitless. I huddled closer to Sunny whom picked him up and was holding me close to his chest. He laughed a lot at some of the scary scenes that I wanted to either run away from or barf. But I did feel a little better with him holding me.

I peered through his fingers as another part came up, I screamed crouching down and hiding my head.

"S-Sunny! Can't we stop?"

"Oh alright..." He paused the movie and switched on the lights. I peeked from under my hands to see Sunny was looking at my strangely.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing.. Well, I don't like the idea of Sideswipe, well, claiming you." He said seriously. Laughing I shook my head.

"Oh no no no, Sides doesn't like me that way! Hell, I've never met a guy that did, even in High School."

"You'd be surprised."

I blinked.

"You don't mean that-"

"There's a reason why I want to have you with me more."

"How?..."

"I don't know.. I just feel it in my spark."

Frowning I looked up into his crystal blue optics.

"So that means Sides?"

"He's got a thing for you too."

**[] DUN DUN DUNNN. I hope you enjoyed this! I'mma lazy bastard, yes I am :D Again, totally check out Decepticons Can Dance, co-written with a super friend of mine metal-firetamer91! Laters! []**


	14. Chapter 14

**[] Uggghhhh. At this point I'm asking (no begging) for suggestions. Send me a PM!**

**Enjoy the latest. [] Chapter Theme: Scarlet (Opening to Karin)**

A few hours past since the news was popped upon me. I didn't know what the hell to think. He- no- THEY were in love with me? I leaned my head into the cool wall, shutting my eyes. Exhaling a breath, I could hear shuffling around outside my hiding place.

After Sunny told me I ran from him, and just hid in the closest room I could find. My lip quivered, with slight fear. I didn't want to face them right now. Snapping my eyes open I crawled over to a ventilation shaft. Squeezing fairly easily through the bars.

"Damnit.." I cursed. Call it paranoia, but I knew someone was coming. I quickly rushed through the pitch black shafts.

~Flashback~

_ "Rica! Please, you need to under-"_

_ "Understand what? You guys are.."_

_ "In love with you?"_

_She didn't say anything more turning away from Sunstreaker. She bit down on her lip hard, drawing blood. She furiously shook her head._

_ "Put me down."_

_ "Rica.."_

_ "Please."_

_Sunstreaker complied placing the human on the floor. At first she stood there, wrapping her arms around herself. After a few moments she took off like a mouse running like a cat. The yellow autobot extended his hand, then pulled it back. He vented a sigh leaning against the metal couch._

_ "Primus, what have I done..."_

~End Flashback~

"Ahh-_CHOO!_" I wiped my nose on my sleeve, momentarily disgusted I pushed forward. What the hell was I supposed to do? I couldn't run from these guys forever. I paused seeing some light from another vent. Tiptoeing over I peered inside and squeaked.

"Sideswipe!..."

Sideswipe looked up by the vent, I squeaked again quickly turning away. My heart was beating like a drum. Adrenaline was starting to kick in at my distress.

"Rica?.." I heard Sideswipe say, "Are you in there?"

I didn't say anything.

Then I heard a click.

"Hey! Get out of there!" A steady stomping sound followed after his voice.

Dashing down the path before me I held back a scream and allowed my legs to take me away from Sideswipe.

"Slaggit! Get back here!"

"No no no!"

…

Huffing and puffing I pushed further. I knew Sideswipe was coming after me, why? Because I could _hear_ his clumsiness. Skidding around another corner my shoulder collided with the side of the vent. I yelped, but shook it off. Lord, I didn't know why I was running. Was it so horrible to have to guys love you?

Scratch that, two giant alien robots.

In any case, my body wasn't listening to me. It just kept going and going.

"Rica!" _**CRASH**_ "Ow.. C'mon wait up!"

I halted seeing the path beneath me being ripped open. Swallowing roughly I took a step back.

"Oh no you don't!"

Biting back another scream, I felt as if I was going to explode from the stress.

"Hey, hey! Rica, look at me darling!" Sideswipe stared at me with a concerned expression.

"What in the name of Primus has gotten you so worked up? You're like a turbo fox on high grade."

"I.." Turning my head away I felt my cheeks heat up. I squirmed out of Sideswipe's grip and he flattened his palm so I could sit comfortably.

"You what?"

"Sunny told me that you guys had.. A thing for me."

I swear my face must've been as red as a ripe apple.

"He.. What?" Sideswipe paused for a momentarily then looked at me.

"Oh Rica.. Is that what it is?" He sounded hurt.

"Sides. I don't know what to think, how am I supposed to take this." I choked out tears forming in my eyes.

"Rica, there's nothing to think about. It's a fact. I think you're amazing and I love you.. And well, Sunny.." He trailed off.

"Sides, this can't happen! I mean, I'm human, you're a transformer. Hell, I don't understand how you even developed these feelings."

Gently Sides set me down and turned away from me.

"After you were captured by the Decepticons, I felt something in my spark I couldn't explain. It was foreign. It made me feel pain, warmth, and sadness.." He turned back to me, "Ratchet said I found my sparkmate, and that must be you."

My jaw literally dropped at this. Snapping back into reality I rubbed my temples. Sparkmate must be soul mate in Cybertronian ling-o, right? Right. So that meant...

"Sides..."

"Rica, no. Just listen." He kneeled before me gazing at me.

"Just think about this, you like me right? You like spending time with me and being with the Autobots."

I nodded grudgingly.

"And you need us, and we need you here to help us, right?"

Another nod.

"In the end, you're going to fall in love with me."

"...Hah..Hah. Ahahahahaaa!"

"What?"

"Sides, you sound so sure."

"Because I _know_."

"I dunno.. Once I help you guys save the world, I want to get back to my normal life."

"Maybe."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of this."

Quick as lightning he snatched me up and brought me to eye level. He gave a devilish smirk before kissing me. I mumbled in protest against this assault, then finally shut my eyes and took it.

Another moment later he broke the kiss and I was gasping for air.

"Sides.. Why.. would you.." I spoke in between huffs.

"Because you know you will love me back."

"Get. Out."

I whirled my head around seeing Sunstreaker standing in the doorway.\

"Oh God, no. Sunny! Don't do anything drastic!"

"Drastic? He _kissed_ YOU, Rica."

"Frag yes I did. Sunny you know I love her."

"And so do I."

Sunny took the first shot, punching Sideswipe in the face. And the brawl began.

**[] And DONE. Ugh... Tired, sick, and blarg. Hope you liked it. []**


	15. Chapter 15

**[] *Peers out from under floorboards.* Psst.. Hey.. I'm back. XD []**

**Song theme: Memories by Panic! At the Disco**

"Stop it! Damn it you two!" I shouted flailing my arms around.

The two were throwing punches like giant robot fight club, oh it was far from fair. These two didn't seem to know the meaning of 'fair'. Throwing sucker punches, landing under the belt (does that work for transformers?), and whatever else. However my constant screaming didn't seem to help the matter either, I couldn't tell if they were ignoring me or just getting more aggressive.

Coughing I could feel my throat starting to swell up from all of the abuse I put it through. From the other side of the room I could see a crowd beginning to form, concerned face glancing between each other uneasily.

"Enough you two!" The booming voice of Optimus Prime caused the two to finally stop as he pushed past the crowd. Glaring daggers of hate at the other they stepped apart looking to their leader.

"You two are acting like sparklings, you are all dismissed to your own quarters." He gestured to the group of mechs behind him. "As for you two we need to talk." His gaze slid to me as well, "You too , Rica."

Sighing I crept over to Optimus he offered his hand and I stepped on sitting cross legged in the palm of his hand. As the rest of the mech left I could feel the tension rolling off of the twins, it was unnatural for these two to be this angry at each other...

"Ratchet has informed me of this... new development." He paused glancing between the two twins. "I'm afraid this attachment to our new friend cannot get in the way of your duties. You are both soldiers and we need Miss Diogardia to help us."

"But sir!-" Sideswipe was halted by his leader's rising hand.

"No. I'm sorry Sideswipe, it's how it has to be."

Sunstreaker was silent, his expression was blank as well.

"Dismissed." He lowered me to the ground and I stepped off his palm, I glanced between the twins as they both gave each other looks and parting ways.

I sighed hopelessly. I didn't do anything wrong right? I mean, how often do two giant robots fall for a girl? A girl like me? Not often.

Optimus has long left leaving me with my thoughts. I stood there for a while, just wallowing in my thoughts. Things were certainly difficult.

. . .

Several hours had past after the previous event, and I was just enjoying the alone time I had. After a long chat with Ratchet he revealed to me that the twins had indeed formed a spark bond with me, and it was practically unbreakable. I also asked how it would work, in the considering situation the two twins both had spark bonds for me. He then explained that it would all be my choice in the end.

Some help he was.

In reality I didn't share the same feelings for the twins at all. Sure I thought they were both adorable, and I loved them and a friend sort of way, but nothing past that. I couldn't even begin to imagine how it would work out.

How would we.. do it?

I quickly shoved that thought from my mind shaking my head vigorously. That was not something I should _ever_ think about.

I had also gotten my own quarters due to recent events, it wasn't anything too special. I had the items that Sideswipe had gifted to me as well as a few photos of the twins and Jazz. There was a simple bed and a bathroom complete with the toiletries that any person (or woman) needed. I also requested for a television that Optimus had specifically told the constructors of the room to install for me. Optimus was a great 'bot, and he was an epic leader. Often I looked up to him because of his leadership.

Sliding off of my bed I walked into the bathroom. Looking myself over in the mirror I was ugly bags under my eyes as well as my skin paler than usual. I didn't look very health. Lifting my shirt I could also see my ribs were peaking out from under my skin. I needed to eat too..

Although the thought of food dissatisfied me, it made me feel nauseous. Running my fingers through my hair I exited the bathroom and stood in the middle of my new room. It wasn't home, but it would do.

"I need to get some air.." I murmured to myself and left my room behind.

. . . . . .

After dodging several bots I made it outside, feeling a bit better as the cool night air filled my senses. Nature always calmed me down, it was a given I guess. Going back to my roots or some crap like that.

Anyway, I enjoyed looking up at the clear sky, I inhaled deeply taking in the scent of pine and rain water. Relaxing.

Or it seemed so.

I stared down at a puddle before me, a steady stomping was coming nearer and nearer. The water began to ripple, larger, more violently.

I was frozen with fear.

Slowly I turned behind me looking at who had approached me. And my heart caught in my throat and I was unable to speak, to scream, anything.

"We meet again, dear Rica."

_Starscream._

** [] SO VERY SHORT! But I updated so hush your faces c: I hope you enjoyed, also check out my new stories as well as my others! Yay! -hearts for all- []**


	16. Chapter 16

**[] Yaaaawwn. Here's something new.[]**

**Chapter Theme: Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback**

**-QUICK NOTE: "I stared down at a puddle before me, a steady stomping was coming nearer and nearer. The water began to ripple, larger, more violently." OH GOD IT'S A THAT T-REX FROM JURASSIC PARK. Oh never mind. It's Starscream...-**

It almost seemed like slow motion as I turned to see Starscream's sneering face. His arms were crossed over his chest and head slightly tilted to the side. It was funny. This was the second time I was facing down a psycho in the past month. Not to mention this psycho was a giant evil robot from some other planet in the far far away zone.

Yet I wasn't laughing.

It felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest, my jaw dropped and I felt adrenaline beginning to kick in. Chills and goosebumps made me extremely uncomfortable, I fidgeted and shifted back in the direction of base. Although Starscream was already noticing my panic.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Rica."**[]Starfox[] **

I didn't have a chance to react either.

Before I even took another step backwards Starscream was behind me in a flash and he was reaching toward me. Falling on my rear end I pushed myself against the dirt giving myself a rather bad case of ass burn. Claws grabbed for me, just out of reach.

Awkwardly I got up from my hands and knees, and I just ran. Ran as fast as I could.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" My ears rang with the roars of jet engines, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

My hair whipped at my face, good god it was going to storm. The sound of Starscream's engines mingled with the thunder ringing through the air.

Was this someone's sick horror story?

Shoving myself through bushes, tree branches, and other annoying natural plants the purr of the seeker's boasters made me want to cry. I didn't want to go back to that horrible place. Not with Megatron, not with _Skywarp_. I've asked myself this question at least a thousand times after that fateful night, but why the fuck is this happening to me?

The tall trees gave me decent cover from the bastard, but I couldn't hide here forever. Slowing my pace I leaned against a thick tree trunk. Rain was falling now, in large painful drops. I'm sure it would flood at this rate. My feet ached, my head was splitting and I was NOT in shape for doing this much running.

Cursing myself for not keeping that gym membership, I squinted up at the sky. Not much could be seen through the night sky and thick cover of the trees. I couldn't hear jet engines either.

This wasn't right.

A shiver ran down my spine and chilled me to the bone. He had to be on the ground now, nearby...

"Dear God." I whispered.

Then I realized it, he could have got me in the beginning no problem at all. No.. This was a game of cat and mouse to him. He was going to hunt me until I couldn't run or hide anymore. Until I couldn't fight back against him.

Rubbing my forearms absently, my teeth chattered and I was soaking wet. It was eerily silent besides the occasional clap of thunder or groan of a tree. I couldn't see very well either, except when lightning flashed across the cloudy sky.

Cold, wet, and alone. Great.

Padding softly through the forest I tried my best not to scream whenever I heard a twig cracking or the leaves rustling. God, I was paranoid. Everything looked like that sneer he gave me, that possessive-_obsessive _smile of his. What was I to him? A little play thing he could poke and prod? Perhaps he was intrigued by my defiance. I don't know, evil guys are psycho, weird, and tend to go on murderous rampages.

And none of those things I particularly enjoyed.

I couldn't help but be curious of what he wanted. _Maybe Megatron just sent him..._ I thought as I glanced over my shoulder. The possibilities were simply endless. Hell, maybe he wanted to watch My Little Pony and talk about how great pink was.

But that seemed to be stretching it... Maybe a little.

On my trek I finally reached the edge of a cliff. Peering over I could see it would be a long drop if something(or someone) fell off of it. Feeling unsafe by the rather long drop I back away and started back into the dense forest.

"Riiiica..."

Stopping dead in my tracks I didn't dare to look around. The thunder seemed to pound at the cliff making the earth below me vibrate.

"I'm beginning to grow oh very tired of this game." He paused and I felt him climb onto my current plane. "Come with my willingly or I will have to use an.. unpleasant option."

The words were stripped from me I couldn't run or he'd catch me. If I tried to hide he would catch me too. What other options did I have?... Go with Starscream or.. go with Starscream.

I needed better options.

I breathed a deep sigh and turned to face Starscream. His eyes were burning into me those glowing red pools that I could just drowned in. Swallowing roughly I couldn't hold his gaze and hung my head.

"Tell me this first. What do you want with me?"

"Your fear. You can't even look at in the optics for two clicks without looking away. Yet, you can stand before me and defy me. You fascinate me."

I bit my lip, "So I'm just something to study?"

Starscream seemed to ponder this.

"Not exactly, more for my amusement than anything."

"You fucking bastard!" I snapped at him pointing an accusing finger at him, "I'm no ones plaything, so you can shove that idea back in your ass because I'm not going with you now or _ever_!"

The seeker bursted out laughing. In fact he couldn't contain himself he almost fell backwards from how funny he thought it was. After several moments of that raspy laughter he grinned at me.

"Oh, no no no. You see, you don't have a choice. I could kill you where you stand, but that would be to merciful for me. I need to break your spirit."

"Good luck with that."

Starscream took a step toward me, I quickly responded by stepping back but couldn't escape his grasp as cold wet metal enveloped me. The sense of vertigo filled my stomach as I was soon held before his face.

"Sorry, but from now on. You. Are. Mine." Starscream chuckled darkly allowing me to sit on the flat of his palm. My muscles ached, and I was tired.. So very tired. Exhausted from running, emotionally put to my limit...

"I don't belong to anyone.."

"You do now."

Then it all went to darkness

**. . .**

My current position felt very familiar. Straps were securely wrapped around me and I could make out the sky and clouds rolling underneath me from the cockpit glass. Rubbing my face I wiped the grime and filth off of my cheeks. Still feeling so very exhausted I tried thinking of something that would make me rest better.

The twins.

God I did this again to them, I got kidnapped and they would have to save me again...

Would they save me?

Shaking my head I couldn't allow myself to feel any doubt, I couldn't go crazy and I don't know.. Fall in love with this guy. Because honestly, I didn't like the idea of making out with this dude.

Surely they would come for me and spring me from my birdcage again.. Man do I ever regret leaving them.

It was odd, there was a certain aching in my chest when I thought about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It was so foreign, but yet I was glad I had it. God, I missed them so much..

"Good you're awake."

"I wouldn't say good."

Starscream chuckled, "You are just a treat. Now I do have two things to inform you of; one we will not be returning to base and two we will be spending lots of quality time together."

"Why won't we be going back?" I asked puzzled.

"Because if I were to do that, I'm sure Megatron would kill you."

"Fun."

"Now that I wouldn't agree with, anyway I suggest you get some recharge in before we arrive. I have something 'special' planned."

Ignoring his use of words I turned on my side in the seat, the straps awkwardly digging into my skin, I commanded myself to shut my eyes and think of the twins.

For they would come from me and get me out of this nightmare. (Again.)

**[] Yaaaay I made this longer. Happy day. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Update will be ASAP. I gotta deal with other stories too.. Laters![] Reviews = love.**


	17. Chapter 17

**[] Aren't I just EVIL? Enjoy. []**

**Chapter theme: Next to You by Buckcherry**

.~*Sideswipe*~.

I hated my brother, I hated what Optimus said, I hated everything about this. I met Rica first, so Sunny can shove it up his aft.. Plus she liked me more. Rolling onto my side I could see Rica's little pillow next to my head on my berth. Frowning I sat up holding the plush little object in my servo. Usually I could reach out to Rica and feel her through the bond..

But now I couldn't. Fear spiked up and I opened a comm link to Ratchet.

** "Sideswipe to Ratchet. Have you seen Rica?"**

** "Ratchet to Sideswipe. Yes, she said she was going for a walk."**

** "Thanks."** I closed the comm link. That made me worry, what if Decepticons came for her _again_.. Knowing that girl she would practically ask them to try kidnap her, or worse. Sighing I stood and made my way to the front of the base.

**. . .**

"Rica? Are you out here girl?" I called out standing out in front of the base. There wasn't any sign of her, but her heat signature was recently here. I blinked and saw it went into the forest. The thought of her running around alone in the forest at night made me uneasy.

Squeezing the bridge of my nose I followed after the trail, taking note at the change of her heat signature, to very warm and rather cold. (For a human anyway.) It was all very suspicious, why in the world would she run out this far in the woods, by herself, and at night?..

"Slag..."

.~*Rica*~.

"What the hell did I do last night.." I moaned rubbing the back of my head. Blinking my eyes open I examined my surroundings. It was a low light setting, I was (unsurprisingly) put in a cage. There was nothing in the cage either, it was void from any objects.

Sitting up straight my stomach growled and fatigue hit me like a ton of bricks. Frowning I grumbled to myself about how I should've eaten. It was odd, I thought Starscream would be around here, but I guess I should be thankful that he wasn't around.

Pushing myself to my feet I wobbled before gaining my balance again. I walked to the end of my new prison and felt the cool metal bars.

"I guess this is what a bird feels like, jeez this is depressing." I mumbled to myself scanning the room. It looked similar to Starscream's lab back in Megatron's base. Although somehow I felt a little more uneasy about this whole situation. This was beyond odd, you would think someone would be here...

"Good evening, Rica. It's _so_ nice to see you again. I'm sure you missed me." Stiffening I swallowed roughly. Putting on my best fake smile I turned to face Skywarp's ugly mug.

"Hiiiii, Skywarp. Oh yes, I missed you so.. very much." I struggled with my words, practically forcing myself to be polite.

"Oh I know you would. And this time, you won't be escaping. Not with me, Screamer and TC keeping an eye on you."

"Why? Why do you guys need me?"

"We don't _need_ you, but we do want you. You see, Rica." He paused, suddenly disappearing into thin air. Cold metal digits wrapped around my torso and was being raised skywards. Skywarp held me before his optics grinning like a mad man.

"You are just too valuable to the Autobots to let them have you. And well.. having a you around as a little pet is rather amusing."

Struggling in his grip I glared back at him.

"I don't belong to anyone, I'm a human being! I have rights!"

"Hah! You are the funniest thing. No, no no, you don't have any rights. You're pretty much a slave here girly. And you'd better get used to it. 'Screamer doesn't take to defiance well, but I think he'll have fun breaking you." Skywarp sighed, "Oh, I wanted to do it.. But you know 'Screamer, he has to have the first pick of everything."

"SKYWARP!" Starscream's voice made Skywarp jump, and almost causing to drop me in the process.

"SKYWARP YOU SLAG HEAD! LEAVE MY HUMAN ALONE!"

"But Starscreeaaam."

"No." Starscream appeared in the lab and his optics locked on me. Strolling up to Skywarp he extended his open servo for me. Grumbling Skywarp released me not so gently into Starscream's palm.

"Now get out." With his free hand he pointed to the door behind him. The unhappy purple jet gave me one last look before leaving me and Starscream alone. I almost sighed with relief, but I couldn't let my guard down now. This psycho wanted 'quality' time with me.

The red seeker glanced back toward me and studied me carefully. His expression was neutral, and didn't show any hints of it changing.

"Now Rica. I'm sure you want to know what I'm going to do with you." He began placing me on one of the lab tables and grinning at me.

"And I'll be honest, this will be mildly fun for me. And it can be for you if you cooperate with me. Can you do that?"

"No."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I gave you the option."

**. . .**

It was horrible.

Starscream had reduced me into a child's plaything. He toyed with my emotions, physically broke my body, and left me there sniveling and begging for him to stop. His cruel smile was still fresh in my head, that.. that horrible smile.

_"Sing for me now, Rica."_

_ "No.. no please stop."_

_ "What?" He tossed me carelessly against the wall, and I screamed in pain._

_ "One more time?"_

_ "N-no."_

_ "More? If you say so."_

Now I lie here in my cage with Starscream floating above me. I was bruised all over the place, my lip was split, and I was sure I broke half of my body. He seemed distant, observing my pain. Taking it in, enjoying it perhaps.

"Wh-what do you want f-f-from me Starscream?" I asked in a weak tone, just barely meeting his gaze.

"I need to break your spirit. No human can defy me."

"How.. how did I ever defy you?"

"You left me, you went with those fragging Autobots!" He slammed his fist down on the table those ruby optics burning into me.

"You defied me by forming a bond with those wretched Autobot twins, you belonged to _ME_!" He roared quickly grasping my broke body and shaking it.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME HUMAN? YOU BELONG TO ME!"

"YES!" I cried feeling as if I would shatter. "PLEASE JUST STOP IT! I BELONG TO YOU, ONLY YOU!" Tears fell from my eyes as the pain finally subsided. Starscream just looked at me, void of emotion. Gently he left me on the table, a crying heap of my former self. God, what had I become?

"I will send Thundercracker to see you are repaired." He paused, giving me a last look before leaving me with my own thoughts.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker.. please save me..."

**. . .**

.~*Sunstreaker*~.

"What do you mean she was kidnapped again?" I growled at my brother, ready to punch him through a wall.

"I told you she went off alone again and the Decepticons must have got her!" Sideswipe cried looking more upset than ever.

"We have to get her back you slag head! Let's go get Optimus."

"Sunny! We don't even know where she is!"

Growling I spun and punched a hole in the wall. '_SLAGGIT! That girl.. if she isn't dead before I get there I will send her to the pit!_' I swore. My spark was aching for her presence, to make sure she was alright. Primus, if she was hurt or dead or.. I couldn't live with myself. I turned to my twin.

"We will find her, Sides. She'll be okay." I tried to assure him. He was buying it and neither was I. Rica was an escaped Decepticon prisoner, and we both knew Decepticons didn't like their pride knocked down.

That girl was in big trouble.

**[] I hope you all enjoyed this! :D Yay! I got a new poll up on my profile about a sequel check it out! Also, check for updates and such on my profile too! Reviews = love. []**


	18. Chapter 18

**[] Well hai der. I return again with an update that is well.. I dunno. It's an update LOL. Anyway in other news, I would like you all to enjoy this because it's pretty sexy. Kthxbai. []**

**Chapter theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet (Super good for this chap)**

Starscream had left a while ago, leaving me wallowing in a pool of depression and some blood. The pain I was experiencing was nothing like I had ever imagined. (Not like I would want to imagine it, mind you.) Swallowing roughly, my throat was raw and dry. Just lying here and waiting was just as bad as the torture I endured.

Shutting my eyes I flexed my fingers and felt around the cool metal beneath me. At least I wasn't in that cage anymore. It was unsettling knowing the chances of the Autobots trying to get to me, they had no idea where I was and had no way to find me.

The sound of the door swooshing open caught my attention. Peeking out from under an eye I saw it was a different mech. Probably the one Starscream called Thundercracker. He looked like Skywarp and Starscream except he was blue. His eyes landed on me, they flickered with emotions then back to neutral. Frowning he stood above me and tilted his head.

"So you're the one those two are so uppity about?" He asked more to himself.

"And you're not as well?" I croaked out.

He blinked, a little surprised by me speaking. Regaining him composure he replied.

"Not really, I don't care for humans." He mumbled.

"Good.. for you."

My eyes shut again, unable to keep them open from exhaustion and pain. I heard him sigh and his cold digits gently wrap around my torso. Being lifted up and then placed back onto a hard surface, and then followed by some rather loud shuffling I assumed was provided by Thundercracker.

"Starscream really did a number on you..." He commented idly.

"Is that normal?" I couldn't believe I was having a conversation with this guy..

"Sort of, 'Screamer kind of likes his victims to suffer a bit. Then he recoils, realizing he's done something bad. He's kind of like a sparkling when it comes to torture..." He paused realizing he was rambling about his superior.

"I see.. so what exactly are you going to do to make me feel better?"

"Fix up your broken appendages and give you pain killers." He replied dryly.

"Fanfuckingtastic."

**. . .**

**.~*Sideswipe*~.**

Grinding my head against a wall, I just couldn't get the girl out of my processor. Was she okay? Did she miss me? What was her opinion on the color blue? Everything and anything reminded me of her, I was sure my brother wasn't handling it well either. He was so much more irritable and stuck up than usual. The 'bots around the base were beginning to become extremely annoyed with his antics as well.

Optimus said he was doing all he could to try to track down the girl, but I knew it was practically a lost cause. He knew it, Sunny knew it, and I didn't want to believe it. Ratchet had said that there wasn't any cure for love sickness, I just had to wait. Wait for what? For me to go offline?

There must be something I could go off of, some kind of way to get a hold of her..

"THAT'S IT!" All the mechs in the room looked at me like I was crazy, but I was too happy to be self conscious. Running out of the room I went to go meet up with Optimus**.**

**. . .**

**.~*Rica*~.**

Groaning I sat up. The last thing I could remember is being poked with a needle, and I hate needles. Squinting around I could see I was back in the cage again, alone thank God. Having no real will to move about I sighed laying back down. Huddling into a ball I stared aimlessly at the metal walls outside my prison.

This was boring, depressing, and a little scary. I didn't know what would happen to me next, and I certainly didn't want to sit here for the next few hours staring at a wall. It was insane, I shouldn't even be here. I should be safe back at base with the twins..

God, I missed them so much.

My heart seemed to ache at the thought of the two of them. Their smiling faces and mischievous antics.. A smile crept across my lips. It almost felt foreign to feel happiness in a place like this. Although, being happy was better than the alternative.

"Rica?"

I shifted at the sound of Starscream's voice, it sent a shiver down my spine and a cold chill sunk into my body.

"Yes?" I answered timidly.

I didn't look up at him but I could see his chest in front of me. I could also feel his eyes on me, shifting again I tried not to squirm too much but it was unbearable!

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good."

Silence.

Starscream knelt down meeting my eyes. They were dull, maybe even a little sympathetic. My eyes flickered to his own before quickly looking at the ever so interesting wall behind him.

"I had to put you through that because you were blinded by those slagging Autobots. Now that you see where you and who you belong to I won't have to mistreat you anymore." He grinned trying to lighten the mood.

Forcing a smile of my own I scooted back slightly. He really knew how to creep a girl out... He sensed my discomfort and backed off a little as well.

"Did you enjoy Thundercracker's company?"

"He was alright.. a little more quiet." _And sane_.

"That's good. He's quite a good scientist, but not as good as myself." If he was a peacock.. Anyway he shifted, pausing before plucking me out of my cage. I shuddered under his touch. I busied myself with a thread on my shirt, I knew Starscream wanted me to do something.

"Are you afraid of me, Rica?"

"..._No_."

"And you are sure?"

"No."

He sighed and began to carry me off out of the room. Intrigued my gaze wandered around taking in the halls. They were a lot different than Megatron's base, there was deep red tapestries and Decepticon symbols that decorated the walls. Starscream definitely was showy.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I see you don't want my company, so I thought you would like someone else's."

"Like who?"

"Oh darling little Rica~!"

_Oh dear God not again._

**[] _ATTENTION READ THIS PLEASE!_ Just to clarify, Starscream/Skywarp are NOT going to rape Rica. You guys are so silly! (But it would be kind of hot.. waitwat) ANYWAY. I want to see how many people actually read this story, so just leave a review! It can be something like "cool story bro" but I'm just super curious. So if you love me, you'll do this! Alright, that's it. Remember to check my profile for my writing status and other important things! Much love []**


	19. Chapter 19

**[] Please don't hit me sirs/madames! I was actually, uhm uhh eh, kidnapped by.. megatron and... tickled to death. Then was rescued and here I am to update this story again. -Whew they bought it..- Anyway! All those reviews QQ;;; I'm tearing up. So enjoy this new chappy! [] Chapter theme: Six Forty five by Firewater**

I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting here with Skywarp, but it felt like forever. That creepy smile of his still made my skin crawl. He had been talking idly with me, trying to intimidate me I'm sure, but I wasn't going to back down against this prick. Oh no, not again. I was going to put my foot down.

"So what did 'Screamer do to you, Rica?" Skywarp asked smugly

"Beat the crap outta me, but I'm sure you already knew that." I spat back.

"So I did, but I do like hearing you admit you were finally put in your place."

"Because I had a choice to be beat up by a giant fucking robot?"

"You could've submitted."

"Oh yeah, that would've been a grand idea." I grumbled turning away from him.

Skywarp's room on base was fairly more.. colorful than the one on Megatron's base. (As was everything here I was finding out.) Like in the halls there was tapestries hanging on the walls, but the ones in this room were a dark purple, similar to Skywarp's armor. His bed or berth (whatever) was also a lot more.. decorated. (I'll leave you with that image.) And as before there was my cage, pink enough to make a unicorn puke.

Huffing I turned away from Skywarp again as he teleported in front of me. I felt his digits on my arm tugging to get my attention. I glanced back at him, and he was wearing innocent look I had fallen for before. And I was going to make that mistake again. Ripping my arm from his grasp I glared down at the table I was sitting on, growing ever more annoyed and angry with my current situation.

"Don't be so upset Rica, we can be friends right?"

"No."

"Why not?" Skywarp whined.

"Why not?" I whispered slowly turning around to face him, "Why fucking not?" I raised my voice jumping to my feet, "Because you kidnapped me, tortured me, then nearly killed me! Why in hell would I _want_ to be your friend or even be _near_ you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I knew my face was red with anger, and I think that made the purple seeker even more smug.

"I don't see anything wrong with that!" He laughed right in face, finding my horrific experiences comical. "In fact, it would probably make more sense for you to just, what do you humans say? Bend over and take it?" Again he broke into a fit of maniacal giggles.

"I hate you so much.." I sniffed. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

"Aww, little Rice your eyes are leaking." Skywarp mocked. "Boo-hoo, I'm a crying little sparkling."

"Will you just-"

"Skywarp." I blinked hearing Thundercracker's voice. Whipping my head back over by the door, I was actually happy to see a seeker. (Shocker, right?)

"Stop patronizing the femme. I need to clean her bandages."

"You're never any fun, TC." Skywarp pouted stalking away from me.

Silently Thundercracker came toward me, offering his hand to me. Immediately I stepped on, anything to get away from that psycho. Gently Thundercracker whisked me away from Skywarp, I gave one last look at the purple jet and he waved goodbye to me.

I flipped him the bird.

**. . .**

"Was Skywarp always a sadistic bastard?"

After Thundercracker had changed my bandages I had begged him to let me stay with the only sane person on base. He had reluctantly agreed.

"Not always." He said simply, seemingly like he wanted to continue. I tilted my head and waved for him to go on. He sighed and continued.

"When the Decepticons were first formed we all had a sort of, initiation.. I suppose would be the write word. Skywarp had been put through the Pit knows what, he used to be a lot more gentle than he is now.." He trailed off, looking back to his data pad.

"And Starscream?"

"I thought that one would've been obvious."

"How so?"

Again Thundercracker gazed down at me, a sympathetic look that made me not want to look him in the eyes.

"He was Megatron's second for one. He had to live up to _his_ expectations, and if that meant becoming cruel, deceptive and cold.. that's how it had to be." He paused collecting his thoughts. "Starscream, Skywarp and myself are trine. We can sense each others thoughts through a sort of bond. I've felt their thoughts and impulses and it's not very pretty."

"Is that why you came to get me before?"

"No."

"Oh.." I shifted awkwardly. The blue jet returned to his work at his data pad, leaving the room in a thick silence.

Thundercracker was very mysterious, I'll give him that. He really didn't share much about himself.. But whatever he was put through must not have been as bad as the rest, since it seemed like his mind was still intact. As much as he didn't want to show it, I think he felt sorry and wanted to help me.

**. . .**

**.~*Sideswipe*~.**

"So you think it'll work Ratchet?" I asked eagerly as the medic rubbed his forrehead.

"It's a long shot, but it _could_ work. It's also highly dangerous, you know that right?"

"I know, but anything to find where she is."

Ratchet sighed stalking over to the other side of the room. He reached the medical berth and tapped his digits against the metal in an annoyed matter. Optimus was also present, he expression was mildly disapproving, but I knew he knew it was our only shot to find the girl.

"Ratchet do what you must, if Sideswipe is willing to go through the with the procedure then do what you must." Optimus paused and looked at me. "Have you spoken with your brother about this?"

"Well.. Not exactly."

"Go talk with him now. I won't let you do this until you have done so."

"But do I-"

"Yes, you do."

Frustrated I retreated out of the med bay back into the halls of the Ark. Sunny wouldn't like this, he would want to do it in my place. But I couldn't I knew Rica would have wanted me to do this... Right? _Right._ I reminded myself.

I slowed my pace as I closed in on Sunstreaker's room. A clear sign was posted on the door that said 'Keep Out' in Cybertronian. With much effort I knocked on the metal door and waited.

"Can't you slagging read-" Sunstreaker spat, stopping his assault, a surprised look reclaiming his features. "What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"I need to talk to you." I mumbled.

"About?"

"How to find Rica."

**[] Laaaa~ Filler filler filllerrrr. Okay my lovelies, hope you enjoyed. See ya next time! REVIEW! []**


	20. Chapter 20

**[] *Prepares riot shield* DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY AMG I'M SO SORRY! *Blocks incoming arrows and knifes* I'M BACK I'M SORRY I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU A NEW CHAPTER. *Dives back under the floorboards.* [] **

**Song theme: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing by Jack Johnson**

.~*Sideswipe*~.

Ratchet began hooking up various cords and other devices to my spark chamber. I shuddered at his cold touch on the inside of the chamber. Shuddering lightly I looked to my brother for some sort of comfort. He offered a small smile and held my servo almost crushingly tight. Nodding to him I could feel that he was nervous and worried about the out come of this.

Optimus was watching over all of us from the back, his expression was blank.. But we all knew he didn't approve of what I decided on. I knew the risks, we all did.. However, I would do it. I needed to do it, to get Rica back it had to be done..

-Flashback-

_ "I know how to find Rica." Sunny's optics widened at my words, but quickly turned back into an angry expression. _

_ "How the slag do you think you'll find her? We've been looking nonstop for days!" Sunstreaker spat back at me poking my chassis roughly. Stepping back I inhaled deeply. (A human gesture, but it calmed me.)_

_ "Look. It's a long shot, but I think we can find her through my.." I shifted my gaze to the floor, feeling the words slip from my mind. Dumbly I looked back at Sunny who was watching me carefully, waiting for me to finish. "...through our spark bond."_

_ At this Sunstreak fell silent and he stared at me. His face turned blank and I patiently await him to begin to scold me and tell me how bad of an idea it was._

_ "..Will it work?"_

_ Blinking my optics, I nodded slowly. He seemed to be considering the option, leaning against the frame of the door to his quarters he finally sighed and gave me a rather pained look._

_ "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Let's go find Ratchet then.."_

-End Flashback-

Lying on the operation table, I couldn't help but wonder how this all happened. We had known Rica for such a short time but she's managed to worm her way into all of our sparks. I could see Jazz's far away look as he stared down at me. His usual chipper self was turned rather serious. Ratchet seemed determined to get his patient back as well, Primus knows what abuse she had endured.. And Optimus, Optimus knew that that poor girl needed us as much as we needed her.

Giving Ratchet another quick nod, I went into stasis. I was going to find her.

.~*Rica*~.

I must have fallen asleep since I woke with a start, I felt myself being moved else where. I was facing down at the floor and I was moving. Daring to peek upward, a shudder went down my spine as I spotted Starscream. He didn't look down at me, his gaze was set forward. Swallowing roughly I pretended to still be asleep.

My mind was scrambling with what the hell was happening. Then it hit me. _Right.. I'm stuck __with the three Seekers in their personal base.._ I didn't know how much more I could take of this. The stress, abuse and just lack of twins. (God I was such a whiner sometimes..) Although.. If what Thundercracker said was true, Starscream had been through a good amount of abuse like me. Maybe inside he was actually not so bad?..

_No, stop trying to feel bad for him!_

_ But-_

_ NO STOP IT LITTLE VOICE IN MY HEAD!_

_ No, you shut up._

_ …what?_

Forcing myself to stop arguing in my head, I peeked my eye open again to see we were heading into a different room this time. Seeing as we passed the lab I was placed in the first time. Instead we went onward.

Down and down the hallway for what seemed like forever. I even considered asking Starscream where we were going.. but then it struck me that maybe it would be better off if I didn't know. Less anxiety the better.

Finally he stopped in front of a door. I could hear faint tapping, which I guessed he was typing in something on a key pad. Followed after was a short whooshing noise and we were moving again. It was dim in the room, I could tell that with my eyes closed. It was also significantly warmer as well.

"I know you're awake, Rica."

Starscream's voice caused me to flinch, I looked up at him sheepishly. His cold optics were boring into me and it caused me fidget.

"And.. And I thought I was doing a good job." I managed with a slight stutter. He deposited me on a table and he wandered away from me. This gave me a better chance to look around the room I was being contained in now.

It was rather spacious.. Well to me anyway. It was covered in red tapestries with Decepticon symbols. Data pads were stacked on a desk across from me as well as a computer. (Or giant super computer...) Starscream was standing in front of a giant monitor which he was configuring. I watched him with mild interest, but suddenly the screen sprung to life.

"Have you found the femme yet, Starscream?"

"Not yet, Lord Megatron."

_Megatron is looking for me still?_

"Be sure to keep at it. If she is not found soon I will have to take matters into my own hands."

"I won't fail you, my lord."

"You better hope you don't, Starscream.."

At that the screen went black and the seeker stood there for a few moments before visually relaxing. He cast he gaze over at me, and I shrunk away. Trying to look more interested in the wall than what Starscream was previously.

"He doesn't know you're here, and it would be best to convince him you're dead."

"Does he really want me to suffer?"

"More than you'll ever know."

Silence.

"Will you ever let me go back with the Autobots?"

Starscream stalked over to me and crouched down before the desk. He wore a slight frown and he exhaled. Without another word he plucked me up, his cold metal digits connecting with my skin and laid me on the flat of his palm.

Wordlessly we just watched each other. I couldn't help but feel that sympathy again. Unconsciously I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. He jerked back just slightly, but then dimmed his optics and sighed again. We just stood like that for a few moments. Like nothing else in the world mattered.. Just the both of us at the time.

Finally I pulled back and shifted awkwardly on Starscream's palm. I swore he smiled, but maybe I just imagining things...

"Where are we?" I decided to change the subject.

"These are my quarters. I figured you should be staying with me."

"Oh.."

Glancing around again I frowned.

"Where will I be sleeping?"

Starscream chuckled at this, his normal personality returning.

"With me of course, darling Rica."

"Do what now?" I deadpanned with my mouth hanging open.

The cocky seeker walked to his berth and placed me on it and loomed over me, looking as threatening as ever. Again he chuckled then turned from me to go to his desk. Sitting down at it he began to type away at his computer and I scratched my head.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now.." I mumbled to myself. Huffing I crawled to the edge of the berth and stared down. The floor was pretty damn far away. Jumping was certainly _not_ an option. Sitting back up and snorted lightly. Glaring at the back of the seeker's head I guess I just had to sit and endure until it came time be bed time.

_Oh joy..._

**[] MY LOVELY READERS! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME I'M SORRY, BUT THERE YOU HAVE IT! The plot thickens. I love you all, review and send me love! I PROMISE NOT TO GO LONG WITHOUT AN UPDATE AGAIN! [] **


	21. Chapter 21

**[]So.. Here I am again. No excuses this time, just pure laziness. Enjoy.[]**

"Please say you aren't going to be _really_ sleeping in the same place I am." I pleaded with the seeker, but he shook his head in confirmation.

I was not getting out of this one…

Starscream had spent quite some time at his desk; of course I couldn't see what he was doing though. However during my time I had pondered possible escape routes out of the base… and honestly I couldn't think of a single way to get myself out of this hell hole. I had no idea where the base was or if there was civilization nearby or I don't even know.

It truly seemed hopeless.

I was also starting to really really smell. I was in dire need of a shower and a good hot meal, which both of those things I would rather not ask of Starscream or Skywarp. Maybe Thundercracker, since he seemed like a very down to Earth guy.

_Thundercracker_… He was really such a nice guy compared to the rest of the seeker trio. He actually felt a bit of sympathy for me and offered his help. Oh, how I wish I could just sit in his company for a while. The other two jets were completely nuts, and I was sure they would end up killing me one of these days. On purpose or not.

Starscream's sudden movement brought me out of my thoughts; he moved away from his desk and loomed over me for a moment. Just staring at me with a deep intensity I couldn't understand. I couldn't help but shrink back a bit, never being used to such attention.

Especially one from an alien robot that could easily kill me.

"Before I go to recharge, I believe it has been awhile since you have received nourishment, has it not?" Cocking an optic ridge at me, he continued to watch me closely awaiting my response.

"Well, uh.. Y-yeah it has. But I highly doubt you keep any human food on the base… or do you?" Swallowing the lump in my throat he shrugged and turned away from me, finally relieving me of the death stare.

"Thundercracker, did you get those provisions for the human I had asked for?" _Starscream_ mumbled.

The jet seemed to pause, probably listening to his wing brother's response. He had nodded and mumbled something back to him before once again facing me.

"TC _did_ get the resources I had asked for, so we'll go see him now. " Giving me another once over he added, "And perhaps we should get you cleaned up as well."

I wasn't sure if I should be incredibly happy or scared to see what sort of things this psycho had in mind. Either way though, I had no choice in the matter.. So I had to make the best of it and hopefully just enjoy a shower and get cleaned up.

Starscream's palm startled me as it appeared next to me. Grumbling unhappily to myself I climbed into the massive hand and clung to one of his digits to make sure I wouldn't fall. The familiar vertigo sensation filled my chest and I heaved a calming breath.

I refused to look up at Starscream as he started back to where Thundercracker was. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction to see the fear in my eyes. Although..

I couldn't help but think back to the earlier moment we had had. It was touching and, well, nice. But I couldn't let Starscream get into my head. I wouldn't fall victim to Stockholm syndrome! I know my loving twins were out there, somewhere, working hard to get me back and I know they will. They did before so they can do it again!

"We're here." Starscream sudden announced, the sliding door in front of us swishing open to reveal a cranky looking blue seeker.

"Alright, 'Screamer, leave her with me. I'll return her to your quarters once she's been fed and cleaned." Starscream's lengthy digits seemed to close inward on me in a possessive manner before relaxing.

"Fine, but make sure it doesn't take too long." At that he had dropped me into Thundercracker's palm and turned to leave, not before adding. "Behave my pet, I'll see you again soon." Smirking smugly at me he left me with the blue jet.

I could feel my blood boil at the mention of being a 'pet'. I was _no one's_ pet! And certainly not HIS! Frowning deeply I brushed a couple of greasy strands of hair out of my face and huffed.

Thundercracker chuckled lightly noticing my frustration with his wing-mate, but did not comment. Moving me over to a different part of the lab I had been in before I noticed a box looking contraption on the table we were heading over to. Gently he set me down and began fiddling with the device.

"What's that?" I had asked, circling around it slowly.

"What you humans would call a 'shower'." He replied offhandedly, still working on the shower.. thing.

"How is that a shower?" I scowled.

"We.." He paused connecting two wires that sparked up, "had worked on this little device to keep you clean and groomed when you arrived. Or rather, _I_ worked on it." He snorted and turned to me again gesturing to a little tarp-like entrance.

"Just go in there, the machine will automatically turn on. I already supplied all of the cleaning solutions you'll need on a shelf inside."

Staring at the entrance I approached it cautiously, peering inside and to my surprise it looked like a luxury shower. Something you'd find in a millionaire's house.

"Wow.." I gawked, now pulling the tarp away from the entrance to get the full view. It had white tiles and light silver metal plating. There was a new-looking shower head and, like Thundercracker said, soaps and shampoos on a shelf inside.

"Pretty impressive, eh?" Thundercracker preened a proud grin across his features.

"Yeah this is fantastic!" I walked closer then paused. Remembering something very important.

I had to strip off my clothes.

"Uhh, Thundercracker?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you.. Turn around?"

Thundercracker blinked, "Why?.."

I felt a hot red blush cover my cheeks and I felt like laughing at loud at this. "Because I.. just humor me, okay? Pleeease?" I begged.

The seeker shrugged and did so. Feeling relief flood over me I began to strip off my smelly clothing. Still keeping an eye on the seeker with his back turned. Slowly I pulled my shirt off and my jeans, then hesitating at the latch of my bra. Again, wearily eyeing Thundercracker.

With a burst of courage I unlatched my bra and swiftly pulled off my undergarments then quickly jumped into the shower and pulled the tarp back behind me.

"Okay, TC I'm in. You can look freely now."

"Alright. Well, I'll be nearby when you finish, let me know."

"Sure thing, chief."

With that I heard Thundercracker's footsteps and left me alone in the shower.

Stepping up to the showerhead, I waved my hand over it and warm water hit me. At first it was a bit hot for my taste and I cringed away, but then I slowly got used to it and leaned into the water that was washing all of my dirt and grime away.

I sat like this for several minutes, just in pure bliss before actually starting to wash myself. Reaching for a bottle of shampoo I read the bottle before opening it.

'Cherry Blossom' it had read on the front of the pink bottle. Shrugging I squeezed the bottle and rubbed the solution onto my hands before running it through my grease ridden hair. Rubbing and scrubbing my scalp, I sighed with contentment. This was fantastic.

After a some moments I began washing out the soap from my hair, taking my time to make sure all of it was out before moving on to cleaning the rest of my body. Although, I was a bit disappointed not to see any sort of cloth or loofa to scrub myself with.

"Guess I can't win 'em all.." I muttered taking a clean bar of soap to rub down my body.

This process continued for another good twenty minutes before I had felt satisfied and clean. Stepping out of the shower I spotted a towel rack and wrapped a fluffy pink towel around me and I sighed. _Most likely Skywarp's idea.._

Wrapping a second towel around my hair in a turban style I smiled. I felt pretty great right now.

Stepping out of the shower I pulled back the tarp and squinted at the brighter light. It hadn't been as bright in the shower, in fact it was rather dim.

"Thundercracker?" I called softly.

"Done? Well, that took longer than expected.. But you are a femme, so I should know better." Thundercracker popped up from behind me with a sort of wrench-like tool in his hand.

"Yeah.. Well, umm.. Didn't Starscream say something about food?" I found myself asking a bit more enthusiastically than I would have liked.

"Oh, right." Thundercracker nodded and retreated to another part of the lab. I watched him silently as he dug through some things before returning with a large cardboard box.

He set it down carefully in front of me and gestured to it.

"Go ahead and open it."

I nodded eagerly and tore into the box, leaving my mouth opened in a gaping 'O' of awe.

There were more snacks than a girl could ever want in one place.

Bags of chips, boxes of cookies and other treats, cans of coke and pepsi and other carbonated drinks and bottles of water.

"Oh my God.." I nearly moaned as my mouth watered.

I wasted no time grabbing a bag of Doritos and a can of coke, ripping the bag open with my teeth and stuffing my face very unlady-like in front of the alien robot next to me whom was given me a semi disgusted and fascinated look.

My throat burned for the drink in my hand and I chugged the entire can in one sitting then reached for a box of mini doughnuts and another can of coke.

"'his is sho ghood, Thaundurrcrahckor." I said with a full mouth of chips and doughtnuts.

"Ahh.. I didn't catch that, Rica." Thundercracker said slowly, his optics wide as he gazed at me.

I didn't know what he was so fascinated with, I was just eating.

"Rica.."

"Mm?" I asked with a cookie in my mouth.

"Your.. coverings.." He said extremely slow, pointing to my towel I had left behind when I made a dash for the food.

"Oh.. oh my God.."

**[]Alright friends, that's it for now! Reviews for me, since today is my birthday!~ Stay awesome![]**


	22. Notice

Sorry guys, this isn't an update..

After a while of thought I've decide to discontinue this story.. But fear not! I am going to rewrite it! I feel that this story has gotten way too off track and desperately need revision. So that's what will be done! Keep an eye out for my new story, I should have the first chapter out very very soon. Until then, thank you all for your lovely support and reviews.

On another note, feel free to send suggestions and other feedback to me by PM, I'm always looking for help with my writing style and new ideas.


	23. New Story Up

OKAY So the new story is up, it's called Curious By Nature, so get to my profile and check that shit out! If you loved this story then I know you'll love this one! So.. Go look, right now!


End file.
